When Aliens Invade
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: Gaz is alone in her own little world when out of thin air, someone special enters her life, what'll she do when that special someone is here to invade? ZaGr! Warning! May be OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**_Invader Zim is not mine!_**

Every one said that my brother was crazy for believing in aliens. Every one said that he would never have friends, much less a girlfriend, that he will never get married.

Everyone laughed and pointed at him, and I just stood by and watched as Dib's self-esteem was flushed down the toilet.

But I was there for him when he needed me, I was there for him when he got night mares in the middle of the night and dad wasn't home. I was there for him when he needed advice on how to catch a mythical creature. I was there for him when people doubted him.

But I believed him… I believed in every word he said. He was my brother, he was there for me when I needed him, and I will be there for him… always.

I stood by and watched as slowly, one by one, all of his dreams come true.

He caught a vampire, and everyone knew about it, they all started to praise him with every so called 'mythical' creature he caught.

When he turned 21, he was the wealthiest man on earth, known for his incredibly good looks (even though he did have a big head) and his passion for the paranormal.

Yet when I turned 19, all I was known for was being Gaz, Dib's scary little sister, and the daughter of the famous Professor Membrane.

At age 21, Dib had found and captured, and to some extent killed all of the paranormal things that were out there… all except for one… Aliens.

I sighed as I looked in the mirror. I never changed, my growth was stunted when I got to be 5'3, my purple hair grew past my shoulders, but kept its edgy shape, and my eyes… they were the dullest shade of brown you could imagine.

I never had any friends, they were all terrible frightened of me. My only friends were my GS2 and my Security system.

I was alone in this huge house. Dib had moved out, leaving me behind. Even though I was there for him… he seemed to forget about me, he didn't really care.

He moved out so that he could travel the world in order to find these aliens, or if he could find a creature that was not seen or thought of yet… at least that's what he said… but deep down, I think he was just tired of me holding him back.

I stood up and strolled out of my room, a blanket wrapped around my arms, walking along hallway after hallway of this huge house… alone, with no one to share it with.

I walked out the back door, needing some fresh air. I set the blanket down on the grassy area and laid down on it, looking up at the beauty that was space; just wondering what it would be like to ride among all those beautiful stars.

I sighed, this was my daily routine, waking up in the morning, serving myself breakfast, go for a jog in the back yard, write dark and sinister poems, eating lunch, going out for yet another jog, calling dad and leaving a message asking when he'd come back, calling Dib and leaving a message asking how he was doing, sighing and thinking how useless I was, and then going out to the back yard to look at the stars.

But tonight was different. I saw a shooting star. I closed my eyes. "I wish… I wish that someone would actually love me for once in my life." I whispered, tears forming in my eyes.

I opened them to see that the falling star was plummeting towards earth landing in my back yard with a loud thud.

My eyes widened when I saw smoke starting to rise from a particular spot amongst the trees in my back yard.

I stood up and ran in the direction of the smoke, every once in a while tripping over some lose roots that were sticking out of the ground.

I stopped my eyes widened. I couldn't believe them… I thought Dib was the one that was supposed to find these types of things, not me.

What I saw in front of me was a space ship, and it looked totaled.

I slowly walked to it, touching it, and wincing when the heated metal seared my hand.

I saw that it had some sort of wind shield on it. I peered in it and saw an alien, he looked horrible, badly injured, yet, maybe that was how he was supposed to look… I really had no idea what I was going to do with this alien.

**_(A/N: Hi! Okay, I need you guys to review, to see if I should continue with this story right now, because I'm working with three other ones right now! I'll still finish it, yes, but I still need your opinion! :) So review!)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Gaz POV_**

I looked at the alien, for a second, I thought he was dead.

That's when I saw its eyes open; they were ruby, like a set to jewels.

Its hand twitched as if it wanted to reach out to me.

That's when I knew, I had to get it out of there. It was going to die if I left it in there.

I looked around me, trying to find anything that will help me get it out of there.

I saw a heavy looking rock on the ground and grabbed it, throwing it in the air a few times for good measure.

I pitched it to the wind shield and it shattered. I ran back to the space ship and jumped inside, taking a moment to look at the alien. It looked so fragile.

I grabbed it by what I thought was its waist, pulling it too me gently. It was unbelievably light. It moaned in agony when I threw it over my shoulder.

I was just about to jump out of the space ship when I heard a screech. "Let go of my mastah!" it yelled.

My eyes widened and I turned around to see that it was a little machine.

"Gir, stand down." The alien on my shoulder mumbled weakly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the back of the ship catch on fire.

"You! Grab what is important and follow me." I said pointing to the little machine.

It saluted its cyan eyes turning red and did as it was told and then jumped out of the space ship with me just as another explosion occurred.

The alien moaned in pain on my shoulder. I looked at it, and made a dash for the mansion, trying not to jump every once in a while.

About ten minutes later, I ran through the back glass door, sliding it open and running to one of the nearest rooms setting the alien down on the bed. I turned on the lamp that was on the night stand.

I stepped back to inspect the damage. The alien had a gaping gash on what seemed to be its forehead. Its clothing was ripped everywhere, it seemed like it almost drowned in all the blood that was soaked in it.

I stepped towards it and grabbed the collar of the dress it was wearing, and ripped the whole thing away from the alien.

It let out a horrible screech, in terrible pain.

That's when the little machine ran in the room dropping all the things he was carrying on the ground when he saw the gaping wounds on its master's body.

Its eyes went black and it fell to the ground, as if it fainted.

It was at this moment that I wished I could take this alien to the hospital, but I couldn't, I really had no idea of what to do as I threw the shattered clothing to the other side of the room.

I looked at the gaping would on what seemed to be its chest and stomach and winced. The pain must be terrible.

I took a deep breath in and a deep breath out, trying to think of what I could do.

A light bulb turned on in the back of my mind and I went running to my room grabbing my laptop and ran around the house, grabbing all the medical stuff that I could find and then ran back to the room where the alien was almost passing out in pain.

I set all the things down on the bed and grabbed the alien's hand, looking into its heavily lidded eyes. "Hey, I need you to stay with me, I'm not sure what kind of reaction you'll have with all these things so I need you to stay with me… do you understand that?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Zim understands." He grumbled.

"Good." I opened my laptop and typed in the search browser _**'How to cleanse wounds.' **_without letting go of the aliens hand.

I clicked on the first video that showed up and it said something about rubbing the wound with water.

I ran into the bathroom that was next to the room and threw a towel into the sink, turning on the water.

After about a minute, I shut the water off, and ringed out the towel, running back to the alien. I was wiped it forehead with the towel and it let out a horrible screech, I saw steam rolling on the aliens skin, and threw the towel to the other side of the room.

"Improvise Gaz! Quick!" I told myself and then my eyes landed on the jar of petroleum jelly. I grabbed it and dipped my fingers in it, scooping out a whole bunch.

I dabbed it around the wounds of the alien and I saw its facial features relax as I did it; the pain seemed to be leaving.

The next thing the video said to do was to wrap it up, but I doubted that I should do that with this with the alien as I inspected its wounds.

I decided that I should give the alien stitches. I ran to my dad lab that was all the way downstairs and grabbed a small hook and thick string that my dad use to use on his experiments back when he was here.

I cleaned it until all the stains were washed off and dried it off.

I ran back upstairs, hook and string in hand and burst in the door to see the alien trying to get up.

"What are you doing? I'm not done healing you yet." I said, gently pushing him down on the bed.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked me, it looked as if he was no longer in pain.

"I don't know." I told him and started to wrap the thick string around the hook.

I looked at the alien and saw a look of horror pass through his face when he saw the hook.

I sighed. "Look, I'll try to distract you from the pain." I told him.

I kneeled down on the bed next to the alien and started to stitch the gaping holes of the skin together. The gloved claws of the alien, clenched.

Without looking up from my work, I began to talk to him.

"What's your name?" I asked him, as I finished one of the stitches.

I looked around and slapped my forehead when I noticed that I forgot to bring the scissors. I looked around for something sharp but found nothing.

I had no other choice but to gnaw at the string. Once that was finished I tied the end of it.

I looked back at the alien. "Well? What's your name?" I asked him again as I started to stitch together another gaping hole in his skin.

"Zim." He said through clenched teeth.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Zim. My name is Gaz." I told him as I finished another one gnawing away at the string and tying the end of it.

I looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Just one more left." I told him.

He sat up to inspect his body then gave me a puzzled look. "Zim sees no other holes." He said.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a mirror for him to look at. "Oh…" he said with a sigh when he saw that there was one more gaping hole on his forehead. "Let's get this over with." He growled and went to lie back down on the bed.

I sighed. "Okay, when I do this… I want you to look into my eyes when you feel like you need to be distracted. Here, okay?" I asked him pointing to my eyes.

He nodded and breathed in deep breaths, trying to ready himself for the pain I guess.

When I started to stitched back together the skin, I heard his breath quicken. I saw that his eyes were closing.

I gently slapped his cheeks. "Hey, stay with me here, I'm almost done." I growled at him.

He groaned in pain, but looked into my eyes as I stitched the last of it. I gnawed at the string and tied it.

"There finished… for now." I added, stepping back and putting the bloody hook on the night stand. "Do you have any pains on your legs?" I asked him, pointing to his legs just in case he didn't know what I meant.

"My legs are fine, I just need to rest." He mumbled, his eyes closing.

I looked at the passed out alien, not believing my eyes. Not two hours ago, I was outside watching the stars, and then Zim came along. I had no idea whether that was a good thing or not, but I had a lot of time to think about it.

I grabbed all the things that I had brought into the room, and put them all in their right full places. Turning on my security, I went to bed.

**_(A/N: Review you guys! What do you think of it so far? :) )_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Zim POV (A/N.: Review! :D)**_

I sat up from where ever I was, head throbbing. I groaned, my hand reaching up to rub my forehead. I froze when I felt something bumpy on it.

I looked down and noticed that I didn't have my uniform on anymore, but what shocked me was the two stitches that I had. "How the? Gir!" I yelled I needed to see his memory.

"Sir!" the little Sir Unit said, saluting at attention, his eyes bloody red.

"Show me the events of last night!" I ordered him.

"Sir, yes sir!" he said, and then he had a blank stare as he projected the events from last night into the air with a camera that came out of his belly.

I watched with big eyes as I watched the scene play out in front of me. I saw the Purple haired earthling swoop in and save me from my voot-cruiser, watched as she ran all the way until she reached her base with me on her back, but that is all I got to see, the image went black when the earthling turned to look at Gir.

"Gir… play back and pause when the earthling looks at you." I ordered him, my eyes not leaving the hologram.

Gir paused it and it seemed as though she was looking at me, her eyes full of determination, yet they were filled with sorrow. There was something in her look that caught my attention, what it was I really don't know… but I liked it.

There was a knock at the door.

"Gir! Activate the defense system!" I whispered to him.

He saluted and the camera went back into his belly, his eyes turning back into a cyan color and he stood there, watching the door.

"Zim? You there?" a voice on the other side of the door asked.

"Gir open the door." I whispered to him as I lay back down on the bed.

Gir saluted and ran to the door, squealing. He opened the door, and he looked terrified, his antenna dropping, his eyes widening, a huge frown on his face.

I sat up and got off the bed, getting into my fighting stance, preparing to confront whatever Gir was terrified of.

"It's not that scary, I only brought it so it could protect you." I heard a female say.

This confused me, what could be protective and scary at the same time? I inched closer to the door, my curiosity getting the better of me.

The female that had saved me strolled in she was holding something in her arms.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she set the thing down.

"What is that?" I asked her ignoring the question.

"This? It's one of my stuffed animals." She said, picking it up again and handing it to me.

I gave her a confused look. "Why does Zim needs this?" I asked her, looking at the thing in my hands at all angles. It was adorable; I have no idea why Gir would be so afraid of it.

"To make sure no one does any harm to you, or bother you." She said, getting out a control out of her dress pocket and pressing a red button.

The thing in my hands, its eyes started to glow red, its mouth opened and then sharp pointy teeth appeared. It smiled evilly at me, and attacked me.

I landed on the floor. "Get this thing off of me!" I yelled rolling around the floor.

The female pressed the button again and the stuffed animal seemed to become its adorable self again.

"What was that?" I yelled at the earthling, throwing the little doll on the bed. I glared at the earthling, crossing my arms.

"It's called a security system. If you're going to be here on earth, you have to have one, especially if you're an alien. A little tip… Your enemy is called Dib Membrane." She said and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Invader Zim is not mine! Don't forget to review! :)**_

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

I walked out of the room, going to grab the things that this alien needs to survive on earth. I'm about to kick it out of here.

"Hey! You!" I heard Zim yell.

I turned around and stopped, waiting for him to catch up.

"What?" I asked him.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" he asked me, puzzled.

I looked at him, and to say the truth… I really had no idea why I was doing this. "Don't ask… just be great full." I told him. "Follow me; I'm going to give you something's that will help you blend in more." I told him turning and walking, with him following me.

The doorbell rang. My eyes widened. No one visits me except for dad or Dib… but Dib just walks in, it was dad that always rings the doorbell.

I looked back at Zim. "Leave." I said.

He looked at me, completely confused.

I sighed. "My dad is here, leave." I told him. "Go out the back door." I told him, pushing him to it.

The doorbell rang again, multiple times. "Now!" I told him, and ran to get the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I opened the door.

"What? Can't I pay my daughter a visit? It was you that suggested it." He stated, his arms open, expecting a hug, and I gave him one. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked, looking down at me.

"It's your house, dad. I don't have to invite you in." I told him, but stepped away from the door way, anyways, to let him through.

He walked in and looked around. "So, Dad? Why haven't you visited in the past couple of years?" I asked him.

"Gaz, you know very well that I don't visit because I am very busy with SCIENCE! You're very lucky I found the time to even come here today." he exclaimed, pointing one of his hands in the air.

"Dad… you could let go of the act now, there aren't any cameras here." I told him, rolling my eyes.

His pose dropped, sighing in relief. "Thank GOD! I was getting tired of these things!" he said, taking off his coat and goggles. "So… Where's Dib?" he asked, rubbing his brown eyes that were adjusting to light without the goggles.

"Dad, Dib moved out about a year ago… remember?" I asked him, taking his coat and goggles that he had on his arms.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I've been cooped up in that lab for so long…" he mumbled.

I looked at him. "It's okay. Any ways, why'd you come today? Did something happen down at the lab?"

"Yeah, huge chemical explosion. I'm gonna have to crash here for about… I don't know… a month." He said, stretching and yawning.

"When was the last time that you slept dad?" I asked him, looking at the bags under his eyes.

"huh? Oh, I dunno, sense Sunday? What day is it?" he asked.

"It the summer dad, August seven to be exact." I told him.

"Oh, well I was way off, I think I need to hit the sack."

"They are really over working you huh?" I asked him, leading him to his bedroom.

"Yeah, I haven't slept in two months." He mumbled dragging his feet as he followed me.

"You know, you could just quit. Dib is the wealthiest man alive now; you could just ask him for help." I told him opening the door to his room.

My eyes widened when I saw Zim, just sitting there, looking out the window. That's when I remembered this was the room that I had Zim sleep in.

I slammed the door shut, but it was too late, dad had already seen him.

"What the hell was that?" he stage whispered to me.

"Dad, I can explain." I told him, dropping his stuff in the floor by accident.

Dad pushed past me and opened the door. "Who are you and what are you and what are you doing here?" My dad yelled at Zim.

Zim stood up saluting. "My name is Invader Zim, I am an Irken Invader, and I have no idea what I am doing here. Are you the earthlings parental unit?" he asked.

Dad just stood there, a blank stare on his face. He turned to me. "I thought Dib was the one that would find the aliens first not you." He whispered.

"I know right?" I said, he thought the same thing I did.

Dad turned back to look at Zim. "Yes, I'm Gaz's father." He stated.

"Well…" Zim said, getting up and walking to my dad. "I want to congratulate you in raising a fine daughter. She saved my life sir."

Dad winced and sighed, I have no idea why. "Dad? Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I… I have to go, I'll be back in time for dinner." He mumbled and left, not turning back.

Zim looked at me. "Was it something I said?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Gaz POV_**

"I'm not sure, Zim, but it could be. Look, I'm sorry, but you need to leave. You can't stay here." I told him, and picked up my dad's lab coat and his goggles.

"But… I just got here." He said.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but… it's for your own good." I told him and walked down the hall leaving him behind.

"Wait, why can't I stay? You haven't given me a good reason." He said catching up to me, and walked beside me.

Just then, Gir ran alongside us, surpassing us and crashed into a wall, creating a huge hole. "I'm okay!" he screeched and then giggled before going to sleep.

"That is one reason, plus when dad comes Dib-" I started but then stopped, remembering that Zim didn't know I was Dib's sister.

"Did you say… Dib? As in… the Dib that should be my enemy?" he asked, stopping me by wrapping his hands around both my shoulders.

I shook him off and kept walking. "It's nothing, Zim, just leave." I grumbled and walked faster.

"Are you in any way related to this… 'Dib' person?" he asked me, stopping me again.

"Stop touching me Zim!" I growled at him, yanking myself away from his strong grip.

"Zim has a right to know!" he said.

"Yes! I am Dib's sister!" I yelled at him in blind fury.

"Is this why you want me to leave? Because you know your brother will do damage to the almighty Zim? Because if it is, then there is no need to worry, the almighty Zim can protect himself!" he said, too much pride in his stance.

I looked at him and noticed that he still didn't have a shirt on; I remembered that I needed to fix it.

"So, that's why you have those scars?" I asked him, sarcastically pointing at the scars that were on his chest.

He glared at me. "Fine. If you want Zim to leave so bad… I will. Gir! We're leaving!" he yelled.

The little robot jumped up and ran to his master. "But… I like Gazy." He said.

I couldn't see this, I had to go. "Good bye, Zim… Here, use this as a disguise until you find another one." I told him, giving him my dad's coat and goggles.

He grabbed them, and looked at me. "Zim will not forget this favor that you have done." He said coldly and grabbed his robot, walking out the back door.

I watched him leave, he didn't look back, but I did see Gir look back at me, his big round eyes full of tears as he cried out.

I saw Zim pat Gir's head and whisper something into his antenna as they disappeared through the trees.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes, I had grown attached to them even though it was less than a day.

That's when I noticed that Zim didn't take the stuffed animal I had given him. I ran to get it and then ran out the back door, stuffed animal in one hand, remote in the other, as I ran to catch up to the alien.

"Zim!" I yelled out once I could see him.

I have no idea how but his ship was perfect, as if it never crash landed.

Zim looked back at me with wonder and confusion in his eyes.

"You forgot this." I told him, handing him the things in my hands.

He looked at them and set down Gir and my dad's coat and goggles in the ship and took the stuffed animal and it's controller in his hands. He looked at them and then at me.

He gave me a quick hug and jumped in to his ship. "I thank you, earthling… for your hospitality." He said and I watched as he flew away.

I sighed, looking down as tears streamed down my cheeks. I walked back to the mansion, alone, kicking rocks out of my way.

I entered the mansion and bumped into someone. "What was that?" the person asked.

My eyes widened. "Dib?"

**_(A/N: :O Review! )_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Gaz POV**_

"Jezz! Dib, you scared me there! You really have to learn how to knock." I told him and walked around him, but he grabbed me by the arm.

"Please tell me that you did not just do what I think you did Gaz." He said staring out the window, and not at me.

"Let go of me Dib." I told him, trying to change the subject.

His grip tightened on my arm. "Tell me, Gaz, you did not just do what I think you did." He repeated through clenched teeth.

I yanked my hand out of his grip, or at least tried to, his grip was way too tight.

"What on earth are you talking about Dib?" I asked him, giving up and looking at him.

He turned to face me, pure anger written all over his face. "Gaz, you just let an alien go! I've been looking for them my whole life and you just let it go? Heck, you assisted the damn thing!" he shouted at me.

"Dib, you're crazy." I told him somehow managing to get out of his death grip and I walked to the kitchen, a pissed off Dib following me.

"Gaz, admit it, that was an alien! Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"What are you doing here Dib?" I asked him, grabbing a soda from the fridge and going to lean against the counter, opening and taking a sip of my soda, watching Dib.

"Don't change the subject on me, Gaz. Tell me why you just let him go." He said.

"First of all, there was nothing to let go, Dib, and second… What are you doing here?" I growled at him.

"Dad is here, I wanted to see him." He said, giving in.

"How'd you know about dad?" I asked him.

"He called me, saying something about wanting to have family time." He said with a shrug.

"Look, Dib, I can't do family time today, I'm not in the mood." I said.

"That alien screwed you up pretty good, Gaz you always like family time, especially when dad is in it. What did that alien do to you?" he asked me, walking up to me and grabbing me by the chin, looking into my eyes.

I slapped his hand away and sprayed some of my soda in his face. "Dib, you know better than to touch me." I told him.

"Never mind, that alien didn't do anything to you, same old Gaz. Look, if you don't want to have family time today, I'm going to find, catch, and dissect that alien. See ya around Gaz." He said wiping away the soda that was dripping down his face and left the kitchen.

I walked up behind him and ruffled his hair, I may be the youngest of the two, but that doesn't mean I could not get the upper hand. " See ya around Dib." I said and walked to my room, closing it behind me and sighing.

Even though I only knew him for a day, maybe less, I'm going to miss Zim.

**_Zim POV_**

_**A week later**_

All this taking over the world was easier than I thought. After finding out that I was sent here because I was a 'defect' and because I was 'annoying' I found that the earth was a whole lot more valuable than it seemed what with all its water supply.

Seeing that it was deadly poison to me, I thought, why can't it be poisonous to other life forms? After some tests were done, I found out that it was deadly poison not only to me, but also to all the other life forms that existed… only it wasn't that deadly to the humans, but I also found that to some extent… water can be too much for the human body to handle.

"My tallest, we could use the earths water as deadly weapons." I explained to them, and for once, they didn't mock me or made fun of me… they seemed to respect me.

"You know, Zim. You might not be such a defect after all. We'll send the massive as soon as we could to collect the deadly water." Tallest Red said and signed off.

I looked at the screen, I had found a new place to set my base on, it was as far away from the earthling Gaz as possible, I didn't want to run into her again, but I shall see her again, that I am positive about.

She shall be the only human to survive the invasion… I'll make sure of that.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gaz POV**_

"Gaz Get down here! We need to evacuate!" I heard Dib yell from the other side of my bedroom door.

It's been a week and I've been trying to act normal, but I wasn't fooling anyone, the alien, Zim… he had some sort of impact on me…

"What are you talking about Dib?" I yelled back at Dib not looking up from one of my video games.

"Get out here Gaz!" Dib yelled.

"Is this about the hole in the wall? Because if it is, I swear, I'm going to fix it!" I yelled at him.

"Gaz, I'm not joking! Get out of there! We need to gather up all the people in town! There has been a UFO sighting." He said pounding on my door.

My eyes widened. "Shut up Dib! I told you over and over that there never was an alien in this house!" I yelled at him, throwing my gaming device at the door. It cracked in half, falling to the floor.

There was silence on the other side of the door. Next thing I knew the door was kicked open. It smacked against the wall that was behind it, then falling to the floor with a loud thud.

I glared at Dib, but then saw that he was pissed off. "Let's go… Now." He said, and turned to leave, his trench coat fluttering like a cape behind him with every step he took.

"You're paying for my door, Dib." I yelled at him, running to catch up.

"That should be the least of your worry's Gaz. You should be worried of how you are going to survive the invasion." Dib growled. "This is because of you Gaz. You let that god damn alien go!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air as we left the house.

"Dib, there is no such thing as aliens, you're crazy!" I said, throwing my hands in the air, mocking him.

"Shut up, Gaz. Who are you trying to fool? Now look at what you've gotten the human race into! We aren't prepared for this invasion Gaz! The whole human race is in danger!" he yelled at me and kept walking.

I stopped when realization hit me… I never thought if curing Zim was a good thing… I never thought it would cause all of this.

Dib turned back to look at me. "Come on Gaz, Dad and the town's people are already huddled together at the high school." Dib said and ran.

'_All this is my fault.'_ I thought to myself as I ran beside Dib. _'If only I had just left Zim to die… If only I would have given Zim up to Dib… If only…' _My thoughts drifted off as we arrived at the high school.

The doors were yanked open and dad came running out, embracing both of us in his arms as we approached him.

"Oh, kids! I was so worried." He said.

He had quit wearing the lab coat and jacket, I could barely recognize him. "Dad, we're not kids." I managed to say once he let us go.

"Nonsense! You guys are what fifteen?" he asked, a smile on his face.

I looked at Dib and he looked at me. "Dad, I'm twenty one." Dib said, walking inside.

I sighed. "Come on, dad. Let's go inside." I said, grabbing his arm and gently tugging on it so that he would follow me.

"Twenty one? There is no way he could be twenty one. Gaz, you're thirteen." He said.

Tears started to well up in my eyes, it's really sad when your own dad doesn't know how old you are. "Dad… I'm nineteen." I told him.

He stared at me. "Gaz… it's not good to lie." He whispered, looking down at me in disappointment.

"Dad, one of the reason's that Dib moved out was because he was old enough! Dad, he's twenty one! Neither of us are lying! You just didn't have the time in your life to be part of ours." I told him and walked us both inside.

We stayed in the school. This was going to be our hide out, Dib had said. The whole town was stuck here in school.

Dib had no one else to blame but me, he kept saying that I had in my hands the alien that was responsible for all of this and I just let him get away.

Because of this, everyone rejected and hated me, all I had left was dad, but he didn't even pay attention to me, he seemed really distant.

I had nowhere else to turn to, every one hated me, I felt so unloved, more than I ever was before… and I hated it… I hated myself…

_**Zim POV**_

"We're almost there Zim." Tallest Purple said, a huge smile on his face.

"Good, I assure you that the earth is ours for the taking." I said a smile on my own face as I signed off.

_'Tomorrow the massive would land on earth, that means I have to find Gaz today.'_ I thought to myself as I stepped into my voot cruiser. "Gir! Let's go!" I yelled.

"But I don't wanna!" he screeched, rolling around on the ground of my base.

"You'll get to see Gaz." I taunted him. He immediately stood up and jumped into the Voot-cruiser next to me.

"Gazy!" he screeched in happiness.

I spent the whole day tracking her, but I simply couldn't find her to my disappointment.

I got a sunken feeling in my squidly-spooch… What if this Dib person harmed her?

No, it can't be, she had told me that she was the Dib's sister. So, why couldn't my tracker find her?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Invader Zim is not mine**_

_**(A/N: Review Please! I've been real low on reviews lately, this really disappointed me... so, please review!)**_

_**Gaz POV**_

I sat down in the dark science room and looked out the tiny window that was at the top or the wall.

I remember that people would like to jump out the windows to escape the pop quizzes, so after a whole lot of injuries… the school decided to only put one window in each room, which caused this to be the perfect hideout.

"Gaz… Psst!" someone whispered from the open door.

I rolled my eyes. "Drake, go away and leave me alone." I told him and went back to looking out the window.

"Gaz, what's up?" Drake asked as he came inside of the classroom, ignoring my request.

I looked at him, his striking blue eyes taking in my form. He ran a hand through his jet black hair that contrasted against his healthy white skin. He walked up next to me and smiled down at me, he was way too tall, about 6'3. He sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist, and pulling me to him.

I really didn't try to push myself away from him; I've been too depressed to do anything.

Drake smiled his perfect smile down at me. "So, Gaz, what's up?" he asked again.

"Leave before I bash your face into your skull." I said, not looking away from the window.

It was so dark and gloomy outside, the stars were clear and beautiful tonight, and the moon was pouring light into the dark room from the tiny window… how I wish I was lying beneath them right now, but I was stuck in here, with Drake.

"Look Gaz, I like you, and really, who doesn't like me?" he said with a chuckle.

"I don't." I growled, looking at him with a glare that could kill, but he ignored me. "Look, don't do this Drake." I told him.

"Don't do what?" he asked, but he knew what I meant.

"Just because I'm the only girl left in town that you haven't flirted with, doesn't mean I'll respond." I told him with a roll of my eyes.

"And who said I was just going to flirt with you?" he asked, smiling evilly.

I elbowed his stomach and he fell back against one of the desks with a grunt. "Screw you then." He growled and walked out.

I shook my head, he annoyed me so much, I would much rather be alone in this life than to talk to him.

Red lights from the ceiling started to blink on and off, sirens ringing through my ears. I stood up and ran to the cafeteria where everyone was supposed to be stationed and saw that Drake had already moved onto the next girl. I rolled my eyes and feeling sorry for the girl, I went to see if everyone was here and safe.

I counted all of them, making sure that everyone was there, and they were all there, yes, but Dib and Dad weren't.

I asked around, crazily, but couldn't find them. Everyone was mumbling questions amongst themselves, tears streaming down their cheeks in fear and cowering together with their families.

I got a weird feeling in my stomach, I felt jealous of those families, oh how I wanted mine to be like that… but we weren't normal.

I shook my head, concentrating on finding my family.

I exited the cafeteria running through the halls, desperately trying to find Dib and Dad.

"We could attack once they land here." I heard someone say in a room that I had passed.

I paused and looked at the open door. The alarm was long gone, everyone except for Dib and dad were already in the cafeteria.

"Good idea son! I'm so proud of you!" I heard dad say.

I peered into the room to see Dib pointing to a white board with a whole bunch of Xs and Os, with a space ship in the middle.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked stepping in the room, studying the board.

"Nothing." Dib snapped at me.

"Dib, you know what I think about sibling rivalry." Dad said, folding his arms.

I pointed to one of the circles. "You know, that isn't a good idea." I told him.

"How would you know?" Dib asked.

"Well, if you say that those are the entrances of the ship, then shouldn't you be attacking from behind?" I asked him.

He looked at the white board and then at me with a glare. "Leave Gaz. You have done enough to the human race." Dib snarled at me, pushing me out of the room.

I slapped his hands away. "Dib, you know better than to touch me." I growled at him.

"Get out. Dad and I are talking." He said and pushed me out of the room, slamming the door on my face.

I looked at it and sighed. "You're going to get a bunch of us killed Dib!" I yelled at him and walked away before he could rip open the door and confront me.

I made it to the double doors that led to the outside, no one needed me here anyways, and why be a burden?

I looked both ways making sure that no one could see me and pushed the doors open, a cold breeze welcoming me to the outside world.

I sighed, missing this cool breeze and made my way home, looking up at the beautiful stars that I had missed so much, with a skip in my step, I let the bright moon illuminate my way home.

I entered the living room and turned on the T.V., changing the channel to the news. "As you could see, there are a whole lot of space ships terrorizing China and Europe and are making their way for North America, taking our water supplies. We advise you to take shelter." The reporter informed me.

I looked at the background and paused the frame, looking into one of the space ships… It was the biggest of them all… The alien that was projected on the screen was laughing evilly, head thrown back arms raised in victory, but it looked similar to Zim, a scar on its forehead, and was that my dad's lab coat? Wait a minute… it was Zim!

My insides warmed up when I saw something in his hands… it was my stuffed animal.

**_(A/N: so what did you think? Tell me! Por favor! Please! *insert pouting face*)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dib POV**_

Now one saw where Gaz went, I couldn't find her anywhere on the school grounds, and I was getting worried. She was my little sister, even though she could be annoying and ruin some of my plans at times, that doesn't mean I don't love her.

Dad had gone to sleep a while back, but I just couldn't… I had to go find her.

I stood up and walked out of the math room, grabbing my trench coat on my way out, I might know where she went.

I walked down the abandoned hallways and made it to the double doors that led me to the outside world.

I took in a deep breath, and pushed them open. I stood there, waiting for something to happen, when nothing did I stepped outside and made my way to Gaz's house.

When I was just outside the door, about to open it, the ground started to shake. My eyes widened and I turned around to see a massive space ship on the other side of the street.

I froze, I couldn't move… right in front of me was proof of aliens, proof that I was right, proof that the people that called me crazy when I was little were wrong.

I took a step towards it when aliens started to pour out of it, gun in hand as they rummaged through the nearby houses, not noticing that I was standing right there in front of them, exposed.

I looked at the ship, studying it and saw that Gaz was right; it would be a suicide mission to attack them from the opening. I slapped my forehead, how could I be so stupid?

I turned back to open the door, but Gaz beat me to it, pulling me inside of the house and slamming the door shut behind me.

"Are you crazy? They are looking for hostages, Dib! Come on, we have to leave now!" she said, in her hand was a remote control.

She led me to the back door and slid it shut as she pressed the button.

I saw in amazement behind the protection of the glass sliding door as hundreds of stuffed animals piled up on the front door, not one ounce of cuteness in them, their red eyes were bloody, and their fangs seemed to be deadly sharp.

"What is that?" I asked her, my eyes bugging out of my eyes.

"Let's just say I had a ton of time on my hands to kill." She growled and pulled me into the forest that was in her backyard.

"Where are we going Gaz?" I asked her, running next to her.

"To wherever this trail leads us.." She managed to say between breaths.

I tripped on a tree root that was sticking up, twisting my ankle.

I let out a screech of pain as my hands went to straddle my twisted ankle.

Gaz stopped trying to help me up but to no avail. She sighed.

In the back we could hear the breaking of many branches. My breath quickened as soon as we were surrounded by small aliens with guns.

I looked at Gaz, but she was looking for a way out, when she sighed I knew that we had no hope… we were captured.

_**Gaz POV**_

I would have thought my security would have stopped them, but I see it didn't.

One of the aliens stepped in front of me, not lowering his gun.

My lip pulled back, a glare of pure hatred was sent his way from me.

The alien flinched but regained control as soon as it was lost. "We have orders to capture all the earthlings we could find from this area."

I looked at him. "Oh, and why is that?" I asked him crossing my arms.

"The new ruler of your planet said so." He said as he put his gun down and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs from the thing on his back.

I growled at him and kicked him, sending him flying into the other aliens, they all fell to the ground.

The portion of the aliens that were still up were about to fire, but I jumped for the gun that was still on the ground and grabbed it, pointing it at them. I reached down and grabbed Dib by the arm, pulling him up so that he was leaning against my shoulder.

"Don't move." I growled at them.

They hissed at me and tackled both me and Dib to the ground, hitting me multiple times, their guns on sprawled out to the floor. When I hit the ground, the gun that was in my hand flew to the opposite direction.

"Let go of me." I growled at them.

They cuffed my hands together in the back of me and my arms, my ankles were strapped together with rope, and they stood me up, separating me from Dib. I growled at them. "The least you filthy aliens could do is let my brother stay with me."

They looked at each other and shrugged, waiting for the one that was tying up Dib to finish up. When the alien got to the ankles Dib winced in pain, holding back a groan. The alien noticed. "Are you injured?" it asked.

Dib nodded quickly, his eyes shut tight with pain. The alien motioned the other to it. "We're going to have to carry it there." The alien mumbled and they all grabbed Dib, gently lifting him over their heads so that he wouldn't have to walk.

The alien that was in charge to guard me kept poking my back every time I would turn to look at Dib. I growled at him, but his eyes stayed trained to its destination.

We made it out of the forest and I saw that our destination was the inside of the huge ship that I saw Zim in. My stomach got a warm fuzzy feeling inside when I realized what the possibilities of seeing Zim again were, but then it disappeared when I saw everyone that was in the school, chained up and entering the huge space ship.

I sighed and looked at Dib to see that he was passed out asleep. I rolled my eyes, this is going to be a long night.

**_(A/N: I want to thank those of you who have reviewed lately! It means so much to me! :D Thank you! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!) _**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Gaz POV**_

I struggled against the restraints on my arms and hands as the aliens pushed me into the massive space ship. "Calm down, stop fidgeting, or else your friend over here will stay in the condition he is." The alien that was in charge of me threatened.

I calmed down, Dib needed to stay alive so that I could kill him later, he is such an idiot for walking out there alone and by himself… when I pulled him into the house, I thought he would have at least brought dad along but he didn't, I could have done this alone, but oh well, what is done is done.

The alien in charge of me pushed on my back when I started to slow down, we went through various hallways, and I just walked silently, trying to memorize where we were going, but there were just too many hallways and doors, I just couldn't remember where we were.

I was pushed into a cell harshly, I crashed into the wall on the inside of the cell, bruising my arm. I glared at the alien, but he just ignored me closing the cell door.

"Aren't you going to unbound me?" I asked him.

"How stupid do you think I am?" he asked back with a chuckle.

I glared at him. "Very."

His chuckle went silent and he frowned, locking the cell door.

"Where's my brother?" I asked him.

"What's a brother?" he asked, confused.

I rolled my eyes. "The other 'earthling' that was with me when you captured us." I explained.

"Oh. That one? They are fixing his injuries." He said and left.

I sighed and sat down, looking at my bound ankles, sure it could let me walk, but the bonds would make me trip and fall if I try to run.

I sighed and kicked the ground, leaning against the wall and sliding down against it. "What am I going to do?" I mumbled to myself.

_**Zim POV**_

"Have you captured the female yet?" I growled at them.

"We aren't quite sure if it's the right one, Sir." The head guard said with respect.

The only reason these aliens respected me because I was the ruler of this earth, and while they are taking my planet resources, they shall respect and do as the almighty Zim tells them to do.

"Fine, I shall go down there myself." I said, getting up from my seat and walking past the head guard, motioning for him to lead the way.

He scurried through various halls, and I followed him, the eagerness building up in my system, my hand clenching around the stuffed animal, my other one around its control.

The head guard showed me all the females that were in the cells, they were all passed out, sleeping. One by one, all my hopes were dashed; as I looked at each female… none of them were Gaz.

We got to the last cell, all of my hope gone, I didn't want to look in there just to see that it was another female that I didn't need.

"Sir, this one seems to be awake." The guard whispered to me.

My curiosity peeked and I looked into the dark cell. In the far corner of the cell, where hardly any light shown, was a female. Her legs were pulled to her chest, her cheek lying against her knees, her purple hair covering her face, but I could tell who it was by the warm feeling that I got in my squidly-spooch.

I turned to the guard. "That's her; get her to the conference room." I said and turned around, a smile on my face as I walked back to the conference room, my hand clutching tighter on the stuffed animal and it's remote. I've found her, Gir will be so happy when he finds out that she has been found!


	11. Chapter 11

_**(A/N: I'm so shocked at all the favs and alerts this story and many of my others are getting! This shock is a good thing! I was all like :O! Anyways... I just want to say thank you to all of you who did this! Oh and Disclaimer: Invader Zim is not mine!)**_

_**Zim POV**_

"Let Gir in!" I demanded, my fist pounding on the seats arm rest. The guards that stood at attention by the double doors nodded and opened a pair of doors that led to a room that was made especially for Gir.

"Mastah! Meet piggy! Piggy! Meet Mastah!" he yelled jumping into my lap and shoving a pink rubber pig in my head.

"Gir, I've found Gaz." I told him, pushing the little piggy out of my face.

Gir's eyes widened, and a huge smile appeared on his face. "Gazy!" he yelled throwing the pig in the other direction and started to run all over the room.

"Sir, the female you requested is here." One of the guards said from the door.

"Let go of me! Stop touching! Hey, let go! I swear, you do that again, I'm going to rip off you g-" I heard Gaz say as she entered the room, but suddenly stopped.

I looked away from Gir who was still running around yelled 'Gazy!' and looked in a pair of brown eyes.

"Gaz." I stated, trying to sound as calm as I could be, when in reality, in the inside I was jumping with joy, I don't know why but this earthling had that impact on me.

"Zim." She said.

One of the guards tugged on one of her bonds, and Gaz sent a glare his way.

"Take off the restraints." I told them.

"She can be dangerous, sir." One of the guards said.

"I don't care. Take off the restraints." I growled at them.

"But Sir-" the guard started but I cut him off.

"I don't like repeating myself." I said.

The guard did as he was told and let Gaz go.

Once she was free I patted the seat that was next to me. "Come here Gaz."

The guards looked at me as if I was crazy. "You are dismissed." I said waving my hand for them to leave.

They looked at each other and slowly left, closing the door behind them.

Once they were gone, Gaz came to sit next to me with a sigh of relief. "For a second there I thought they were going to kill me." She said, looking down at the table that was in front of us, containing various snacks.

Gir ran up to her and sat on her lap, looking at her with his normal blue eyes, and his creepy smile, his tongue sticking out. "I missed you!" he screeched, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She patted his head, not moving him.

"They aren't going to kill you. Don't worry." I told her.

"It's not me that I'm worried about, it's my family." She said, looking down at Gir.

"What's a family?"

She looked at me and slapped her forehead. "A family is people that you love, that you've known forever." She told me.

I gave her a confused look. "What's love?"

She looked at me, a blank stare. "That will be something that we should talk about another day." She told me, her cheeks were growing red.

"Gaz, are you okay?" I asked her, frantically trying to figure out what was wrong with her cheeks. I set down the stuffed animal and remote on the table and put both of my hands on her cheeks, they were really warm! "Should I call a drone to come help you? Are you sick? Gaz! Tell Zim what is wrong!" I yelled at her, but this only caused her whole face to get red. "Dang human your disease is spreading! Is it contagious? Maybe Zim shouldn't be here." I started to rant standing up to leave and make a hasty escape, but she stopped me by standing up and putting a hand over my mouth, dropping Gir on the floor in the process. He let out a screech and ran to grab his piggy and run back to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Zim. I'm fine." She said through clenched teeth, the redness not only covered her whole face, but now here neck to.

"Then tell Zim why the earthling Gaz is all red!" I demanded.

She looked everywhere and her eyes landed on the stuffed animal that was on the table. "You still have it." She stated changing the subject, the red on her face and neck starting to disappear to my relief.

"Yes, Zim still has the offering that the earthling Gaz gave to him." I stated head up high, proud to not have lost the stuffed animal.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, I need protection, what with being the new ruler of the earth and everything." I told her.

She looked at me and put her hands on her hips. "But you have guards now, you don't need the stuffed animal." She told me.

"Lies!" I yelled pointing at her.

Gaz chuckled to herself and shook her head. "Alright then, whatever. Hey, do you have any games slaves around here, if I'm going to be held hostage, I want to be entertained at the least." She said sitting down again in her chair and playing with her hair.

"You are not going to be held hostage, Gaz. You are going to be my right hand earthling." I told her.

**_(A/N: review!)_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Gaz POV**_

"You're what?" I asked him, really confused.

"The queen, the co-ruler, the second in command." He said listing things off.

"Oh… um… sure why not?" I said.

"Great!" Zim said. "We shall be connected right away!" he said, pulling me out of the chair and into his arms, carrying me bridal style.

"Whoa, Zim I have legs, I can walk." I said.

"Nope, Zim has to carry you like this, its tradition." He stated.

I looked at how he was holding me against him and it seemed oddly familiar, but I brushed it off.

"Where are we going Zim?" I asked him.

"We are going to see someone that has real power here… the Tallest." He said, flashing me a smile.

"Tallest? Um… okay… Who are these… 'Tallest'." I said with air quotations.

"The Tallest are the rulers of Irk, my home planet. They are chosen for being the Tallest of all of us, for towering over us, we give them control."

I looked at him, dumbfounded. "What about their leadership skills?" I asked him.

"That is not needed, they have advisors for that reason." Zim said as he stopped in front of a door. "Gaz, do me the favor of knocking, my hands are full." He said a smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Hardy har har. You know, they wouldn't be so full if you just set me down." I told him but knocked on the door anyways.

A small Irken opened the door, looking up at us. I turned to Zim. "This is your tallest." I whispered.

"Oh no, Gaz, this is the royal door opener." He said and walked in. "Zim requests to talk to the Tallest!" Zim yelled.

Everyone in the room turned to look at us; I could feel a blush on my cheeks. "Shut up Zim." I growled at him.

"What do you want Zim?" a tall shadow with purple eyes asked from the other side of the room.

All the aliens in the rooms stood up and bowed all of them but Zim.

"Clear the room!" another tall shadow with red glowing eyes demanded.

They all scurried out of the room, again, all except for Zim.

"I'm going to ask again. What do you want Zim?" The shadow with Purple eyes asked again.

"Zim wants to know if you could do me the favor of connecting this earthling with me." Zim asked.

The shadows looked at each other and stepped out into the light. Zim was right, they toward over us, they were a good 7 feet tall.

"Where did you find such a creature." The red eyed alien asked, studying me.

By the way that they were looking at me, I swear I felt violated.

"She found me actually, saved my life to be exact." Zim said, looking down at me with a funny expression.

The Tallest looked at me and then at Zim, then they looked at each other.

Both of them shrugged and walked to us. Together they spoke. "Do you vow to rule next to Zim for the rest of eternity?"

"Yeah, sure whatever." I said.

"Now, as I've seen on some of the entertainment that you earthlings have, I shall say one of my favorite lines… You may now kiss the bride!" The purple eyes one said.

My eyes widened. "What?" I yelled, Zim placed a chaste kiss on my cheek, I could feel the blush on my skin return.

"There you go again with your red skin, I swear Gaz, you have to stop that." Zim mumbled

The Red eyed one chuckled. "Hey, if it doesn't work out with you and Zim, give me a call." The red eyed one said.

Zim growled at the red eyes one. The Red eyed one just lifted his hands as if to say he wasn't guilty. "Hey, according to her reaction just now, I don't think she knew to what she was agreeing to." He said.

"Of course she knew, why else would I be carrying her like this?" Zim asked.

I mentally slapped myself, I should have known, I knew all of this seemed weirdly familiar… this was all an un-arranged marriage.

"What are your names?" I asked them, changing the subject.

"My name is Red." The one with the red eyes said.

"Mine is Purple." The one with purple eyes said.

"So… your names are the colors of your eyes? Why?" I asked them.

"What are you talking about? Our names scream power, and they strike fear into the hearts of everyone." Red said.

"Uh, sure. Zim could we leave now, I need to talk to you." I said.

"Farewell my Tallest." Zim said and left with his head held up high.

As we left, I started to think about what just happened in there, and slowly I realized to my shock, I was glad it happened… but this feeling would have to be pushed aside, right now, I have to concentrate on saving my brother and father… My family.

_**(A/N****_: _Sorry if it's kinda rushed! :D Review!)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**(A/N: invadergirl152 here is your chapter 13! Don't worry, it won't be the last one!)**_

_**Gaz POV**_

"Why didn't you tell me that this was a marriage?" I yelled at him once we were in 'Our' new room.

"What's a marriage?" he asked confused as he ran out all the aliens that were 'preparing' the room.

"A marriage is something I wanted to do with someone that loves me! Not with someone that is grateful for me saving them!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, you are talking about the connection. I thought you knew." He told me pulling me into a hug.

I pushed him away. "Well, apparently I didn't." I huffed.

"Well, you are very lucky that the almighty Zim, ruler of earth, has chosen you to be his, how do you call it, wife?" he said with a smile and pulled me into another hug.

"Zim, I'm not going to let you anywhere near me tonight." I growled at him.

He pulled away at arms-length, grabbing onto my shoulders, a disappointed look on his face. "But it's our honey-moon." He said, a pout on his face.

I rolled my eyes and let my fingers trail along his scar that was on his forehead remembering the night I saved him. "It's not going to happen Zim. Look, I have a family to save… I want to save the sappy stuff for later. Zim… I'm not saying no… I'm saying not now."

He seemed content with that answer. "Not now." He repeated and embraced me, this time I let him.

"Zim… I need to see my family." I told him.

"You could see them tomorrow, you need to sleep." He whispered and carried me bridal style to the bed.

That's when I realized how tired I really was, being held hostage and then being married could be real tiring.

Zim set me down on the bed, tucking me in; the bed was the most comfortable thing I would ever sleep on.

"If you don't need Zim anymore, I'll take my leave, you don't need me right now." Zim said, turning to leave.

I grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Zim?"

He turned. "What do you need, Gaz?"

"Could you sleep with me Zim?" I asked him.

He looked at me for a good minute before giving me a small smile. "Of course Gaz." He whispered and jumped in the bed beside me, getting under the covers.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, his breath blowing against my neck making me shiver.

"Goodnight Zim." I whispered to him.

"Goodnight Gaz." He whispered, nuzzling my neck.

Normally I would have pushed me away, but it seemed to comfort me, and soon enough I feel asleep.

_**Zim POV**_

I knew what a marriage was before Gaz told me. It was the same thing as a connection.

Gaz didn't know it, but I knew what I was getting her into, and I relied heavily on her blindness of the subject for her to agree. I'm glad she didn't know; I'm rather fond of the thought of her being my wife.

The problem was what I was going to do with her so called 'brother'. I have to be careful with that human. I could turn my back for a second and he'd pull out a gun and shoot me.

I sighed and breathed in Gaz's scent, it relaxed me. That father of hers isn't much of a problem, but he tends to neglect most things and that is a problem for Gaz.

I'm gonna have to have a talk with him, I hated seeing my Gaz hurt… that sounds nice… Mine, and only mine.

I know that she'll have a problem with my possessiveness, but she'll just have to deal with it.

I hated the way Tallest Red and Purple looked at her, as if she was a piece of meat. She's more than that, she's special, she's my wife, from now until eternity, no matter what.

_**(A/N: Sorry it's short, the end may be confusing, but I had to get Zim's POV in there somehow! Don't forget to review!) **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Gaz POV**_

I slept all night, and woke up to see that Zim's arms were around me.

"What the-" that's when it hit me… we were married. I slapped my forehead, how am I going to break the news to Dib?

I looked down at myself to cheek if I had my clothes on and sighed in relief when I saw that Zim respected my wishes.

I turned around so that I was face to face with a sleeping Zim. He looked so peaceful; I saw that somewhere in the night he had thrown the lab-coat that he was wearing to the other side of the room, leaving him shirtless.

I trailed my fingers over his scars. '_**My wish had come true… someone does love me.**_' I thought to myself as I embraced Zim in my arms.

"Good Morning Gaz." He blurted, I jumped back surprised.

"I thought you were asleep!" I told him.

"Silly Gaz, Irkens can't sleep!" he said with a laugh.

"But you passed out asleep when you were hurt." I growled again.

"That was because I was weak. Now that I'm healthy again, there is no need to sleep." He said.

"Then why'd you stay with me?"

"You asked me, it was an offer Zim could not refuse." He said, a bit too smug.

"I need to talk to Dib." I said getting off topic and getting out of his grasp, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Gaz-" he started but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in!"

"Sorry, to interrupt your honey moon." The alien that walked in said.

I glared at Zim, how come I was the only one that didn't know I was getting married?

"But some of the prisoners escaped. What do we do?" the alien asked.

"Capture them and bring them to me." Zim looked at me, just as shocked as I was…. I was the one that gave the order.

The alien looked at Zim, as if to question me. I growled at him. "I have the same amount of power as him. Do as I say!" I exclaimed, my anger slipping out of my control.

The alien started to quake in fear. "Yes ma'am!" he said saluting and running out of the room, screeching in fear.

"Gaz… What was that?" Zim asked, sitting next to me.

I looked at him. "I have no idea." I whispered to him, shocked.

"Gaz… you are a natural born leader. I knew I was right in choosing you. What are you going to do with the prisoners?" Zim asked, slinging his arms over my shoulder.

"My bet is that it's Dib who escaped with the others so I'm going to try to explain all of this to him." I told him, grabbing onto the hand that was on my shoulder and squeezing it, trying to gain some confidence.

"Everything is going to be okay Gaz." He whispered.

"No it's not; Dib is going to kill you." I told him.

He let out a laugh. "I haven't met this Dib person, but I have a feeling that he isn't going to lay a finger on me."

Just then a whole bunch of people stormed into the room, they were restrained. "Let us go!" I heard many people chant.

"Humans! Calm down!" Zim yelled, standing up.

"You!" I heard Dib yell.

Even with a bad ankle, Dib ran and tackled Zim to the ground. Apparently, they didn't tie him up.

They were rolling around on the floor, punching each other.

"Dib!" I yelled, but it was no use. "Dib! Get off of my husband!" I yelled and Dib froze, mid punch.

The crowd gasped. Zim pushed Dib off and stood up, wiping away some of the blood that was dribbling down his chin and came to stand by me.

"What did you say Gaz?" Dib asked through clenched teeth.

The look that Dib sent my way was of pure anger and disbelief, betrayal was somewhere in there and for once in my life, I was terrified.

I shook my head, not wanting to respond.

"So you're Gaz's brother… Well, I'd just like to tell you that Gaz is mine now; you have no power over her anymore. She is now in my care." Zim said.

I punched his arm. "Shut up Zim. I am no ones." I growled at him then turned to Dib. "I need to talk to you."

"You have some explaining to do young lady!" I heard my dad yell from somewhere in the crowd.

I sighed. "Let my dad go." I ordered.

"They all look alike, ma'am. Which one is it?" the guard asked.

"It's the one that looks like that one." I told him pointing at Dib who was still on the floor in shock.

I walked up to Dib, holding out my hand so that he could take it and stand up.

He looked at it and turned away, forcing himself to get up by himself.

I sighed, a litte hurt, but I understood him.

"Gaz, I'm going with you." Zim said.

I looked at him and thought about it. "Fine, I'm going to need your help explaining all of this anyways." I turned to the guard. "Send them back to their cells, I'll see what I could do with them later."

Dib sent a glare in my direction, but did nothing when dad walked up to him to help him walk.

"Zim, lead the way, we need a private place, and I really don't think this is the appropriate place." I told him.

"Yeah, sure." He said as he grabbed the lab coat and put it on.

"Is that my lab coat? I was looking for that thing!" Dad said, looking at me.

"He didn't have a disguise!" I said.

Dib shook his head in disappointment. "Gaz, I can't believe I forgave you for letting this alien go." He hissed.

_**(A/N: Don't forget to review you guys! :D)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Zim POV**_

With ever insult that Dib sent Gaz's way she flinched, taking it as if she deserved it, when in reality she didn't. I had to do something.

We were in the conference room; I sat quietly next to Gaz's father while Dib and Gaz yelled at each other.

"Stop. You guys, fighting won't get us anywhere." I said standing up to sit next to Gaz.

"Shut up alien, I've had enough out of you and your damn world domination." Dib growled at me.

My anger was boiling inside, I was about to say something but Gaz stepped in for me. "Shut up Dib, he was supposed to do that, he had no choice in the matter." She growled at him.

I looked at her, who told her this information?

"Look, how did this entire marriage thing start?" Gaz's father spoke up, moving to sit next to a growling Dib.

Gaz elbowed me in the squidly-spooch. "That you'll just have to ask my dear husband over here, cuz in reality, I have no idea." Gaz said.

Both Dib and the father looked my way, expecting a quick and simple story.

I looked at Gaz and I started to sweat. "Are you sure honey; you're the one that always loves to tell the story."

"Oh, no, sugar, you could tell the story this time." She said through clenched teeth, glaring at me.

I clapped my hands together. "Well, let me tell the story then. So, I'll tell you guys everything from the beginning."

Gaz groaned in embarrassment.

"What is it honey? I thought that you wanted me to tell the story?" I asked tauntingly.

"Could you guys stop flirting and just tell us the simple version of what happened?" Dib yelled.

My gaze went cold, and Gaz's cheeks went Red again. I needed to get her cheeked for that; she's been doing that a whole lot lately. "Fine, what do you want to know?" I asked them again just to make sure.

"How willing will you be to be dissected?" Dib asked.

"Stop playing around." I growled at him.

"Oh trust me, I am serious." He said.

"Dib, control yourself. Let the alien explain what is going on in my daughter's life." The father said and then turned to me. "My daughter can't be married to you, she's just thirteen!" he said.

I looked at Gaz, I was pretty sure that she was older than that. Gaz slapped her forehead and groaned. "Dad… I told you already, I'm nineteen."

I slapped my own forehead at the stupidity; this man truly neglected his daughter so much that he was trying to convince himself that she was still a little girl… pathetic.

"Gaz what did I say about lying?" the father asked.

Dib looked at him and shook his head. "Dad, she's telling the truth. But let's not get off topic… Why on earth are you married to an alien, Gaz?" Dib growled.

"I thought it was just to get some control over the earth, not getting married!" Gaz said, burying her head in her hands as if she had a headache.

I patted her back, ignoring the glares that were sent my way. "She did it so that she could save the stupid human race, and look at you two, criticizing her for something that she could have easily said no to." I growled at them. "This conversation is over; I need to talk to Gaz to see what she wants to do with the rest of the humans that are on board. Guards!" I yelled and four guards ran in standing next to the prisoners. "Take them away." I said with a flick of my wrist.

They nodded and tied them up again. The father had dignity; he stood up and held out his hands so that they could be cuffed, Dib on the other hands was barking out insults that were aimed at Gaz. "You little bitch! I can't believe that I trusted you! You let world domination happen Gaz! This is all your fault! Let all the poor souls of all the humans that died haunt you for the rest of your life. You ungrateful bitch!"

"Dib! Shut up." The father growled just as I was about to stand up and beat the living hell out of Dib.

"Guards. Make sure they are in a comfortable cell together." Gaz said, not daring to look at them.

The guards looked at me for approval and I just nodded my head, and then they left, leaving me alone with a crying Gaz.

I pulled her to me, embracing my wife. "What are you crying about? You have a perfect life! You are co-ruler of the world, Gaz. And not to mention… You have the almighty Zim as your husband." I told her, a grin spreading on my face.

She couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "What am I going to do with them Zim?" she asked.

"I don't know Gaz… But you have the almighty Zim on your side." I told her. "Gaz… no matter what happens, I'll be there… you were there for me when I needed saving, I shall be there for you."

She smiled at me. "My wish really did come true." She whispered.

Before I could ask what she meant, she slung her arms around my neck and pulled me to her, giving me a kiss on the mouth.

I wasn't expecting it, but I relaxed into it… even though I had no idea how to kiss… I'm pretty sure I was doing a good job of it, I am the almighty Zim! I know how to do everything!

Gaz pulled away letting out a laugh. "Zim, you have no idea what you are doing huh?" she said with a laugh.

"Nonsense! I know exactly what I'm doing!" I told her.

"Sure what ever." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

_**(A/N: AW! They are so adorable! Anyways... don't forget to review! :D)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Dib POV**_

_'She is my sister, she knows how important these things are to me… how could she just go and betray me in such a way? I can't believe I trusted her, even after the first time.'_ I thought to myself.

"Dib, you really have to stop talking to yourself." Dad said, banging his head against the wall.

"Whatever." I muttered, banging my own head against the wall. I'm pretty sure that when Gaz said comfortable, she didn't mean a cushioned room. I sighed; it's like the crazy house all over again.

"Look, Dib. Gaz is your sister no matter what, get over it. No matter how much you may hate her right now, she's family… and family takes care of family." Dad said.

That's when it hit me... If Gaz has the same amount of power as that alien husband she has… and if what dad is saying is true… I could always fake that Zim is evil to me… that way I could get her back on my side… it might hurt her, but it'll be worth it… it was for the human race.

I walked up to the cell door and tapped the shoulder of the guard that was standing there. He turned to me. "What do you need?" he asked.

"I need to speak to Gaz." I told him.

"Oh you mean the wife of Zim?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"I'll be right back then." He said calmly and left.

I turned back around and to see the cold stare that dad was throwing my way. "Don't you dare Dib." He said.

"What are you talking about dad?" I asked him.

"You were talking to yourself again Dib… I heard everything. Don't do it Dib. That isn't what family does." He said.

"Well, let me tell you what else family doesn't do. They don't abandon each other in their time of need." I told him.

"What are you talking about Dib?" he asked.

"When Gaz and I were little, we depended on each other because you weren't there for us! Every day, we would talk to each other, just wondering when you would tell us that you would quit and stay with us, but that never happened. We needed your love dad.

Gaz would cry herself to sleep at night at times and guess who was there for her? It was me, not you dad, me!

"When the kids at school would beat me up and call me crazy, Gaz would be there for me, sure she wouldn't do it in public, but at home she was a different person… she helped me when you were busy.

"Dad, you were never there for us when we needed you. Sure, you provided us with all the essential things that we need, but that doesn't replace love.

"You were never there for us when we needed you… family doesn't abandon family… you aren't family membrane." I growled at him and went to the other side of the cell, avoiding his saddened gaze.

"Dib… I-" he started to say but I cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone, I need to speak with Gaz as soon as possible." I muttered just as the doors opened and in stepped Gaz.

"You wanted to talk to me Dib?" she asked in a cold voice but I knew that it was an act when I looked up and saw that her eyes were hopeful.

"Yeah, I need to speak with you… in private." I said, sparing a glance in the direction of membrane.

Gaz threw me a confused glance but nodded and motioned for me to stand up and follow her. "Bye dad." She said as she stepped outside of the cell.

The Guard stopped me just as I was about to step out. I looked at Gaz, and she just waved at the guard. He nodded and let me step out, taking off my restraints.

Gaz grabbed my arm and threw it over her shoulder. "You have a bad ankle, Dib, you shouldn't put much pressure on it. You remember what happened last time you twisted your ankle when you were like twelve?" she said with a smile and laughed.

"Oh yeah… that was torture, but you proved that you could do more than just sit around and play your darn game slave." I told her.

She elbowed my stomach, leaving me gasping for breath. "You deserve that for calling me a bitch. You know better than that, you remember what happened to Todd when he called me a bitch?" she asked.

I shivered at the memory. "I didn't know that a tongue could stretch so much." I said, wincing as we entered a room.

I looked up from the ground to see that Gaz's husband was sitting in one of the chairs around a huge conference table playing with a stuffed animal while a little robot ran around holding a controller.

The little robot pressed the red button and this caused the stuffed animal that Gaz's husband was playing with to attack.

The alien fell to the floor, rolling around screeching in pain.

I laughed and pointed at the tortured alien.

The little robot pressed the button again and the stuffed animal turned back to normal. "The torture never gets old." The alien said as he sat back down on his chair, stuffed animal in hand.

"Gir! Give me the remote!" the alien commanded and the disappointed robot did as he was told.

"Zim, we need to talk." Gaz said, pointing at me and Zim.

"I am not talking to that alien." I growled.

"Well then, there is nothing to talk about, I guess you could go back to your cell now." The alien said with a flick of his wrist in my direction.

"Gaz, I said I needed to talk to you, not you and your freak husband." I told her.

"The least you could do, Dib, is respecting my decisions." She told me, hurt in her eyes.

I felt guilty, but I didn't show it. "Fine, I'll go back to the cell, but don't say I didn't warn you Gaz… your freak husband is evil." I told her, planting the seed of doubt. "Gaz, whatever you need, I'll be in my cell." I told her and walked out the door, holding out my hands to the nearest guard I could find. "Take me to my cell." I growled and I had to spend the rest of the day trying to ignore the stares of sadness and disappointment of Membrane.

_**(A/N: Dib! How could you? Gaz and Zim deserve to be together! Anyways, don't forget to review you guys! :D)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**(A/N: Attention all My lil' Secret Part 2 readers! I posted a poll on my profile page! Vote!)**_

_**Gaz POV**_

"Zim has never, nor will he ever be a freak!" Zim yelled at the door after Dib left, and then turned to look at me. "What's a freak?" he asked me.

"I'll explain it to you later, Zim." I said taking a seat at the table a few seats away from Zim.

"Gaz? What's wrong?" Zim asked, getting up and sitting on the chair next to me.

"They all hate me Zim, even Dib. All the humans on board and off of this space ship hate me! Normally this would never bother me, but there is something… wrong… about this feeling I have… something isn't right here. I need to speak with my father. I need to ask him why I have this feeling that won't go away… I just can't shake it off!" I said, my hand going to rub my forehead in frustration, trying to ease away the headache that was coming my way fast.

Zim rolled his eyes. "Gaz, look, life is hard, trust me… I know, don't let them get to you. If it makes you feel better, Zim will find a way to make them like you again." Zim said, patting my back.

I sighed. "Zim, they never really liked me, and I never really liked them back, but… I have this feeling that I've never gotten before… it won't go away." I said clutching my stomach and letting my head fall on the table with a smack.

"AW! Little Gazy is sad! I'll make her feel better!" Gir screeched and jumped in my lap, hugging my torso and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Gir! Get away from my human!" Zim demanded.

"Zim, its fine, leave him alone. Zim… maybe it's best if I go rest some more…" I mumbled getting up letting go of Gir and he went running around the room again.

"Whatever you'd like Gaz." Zim said getting up and wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me towards him.

We walked out of the room together. I leaned more against Zim and let out a small yawn, my hair getting in my eyes.

Zim's hand went up to brush them away and cupped my chin in his hand. I looked at him, into his eyes with curiosity, what I saw was like a war in there, as if he was deciding against doing something. He shook his head and pointed at a nearby alien. "You, go take this human to her chamber." He growled and stalked back to the conference room.

I stared at his back as I tried to follow him, he seemed so uncomfortable, was it something I did?

The alien tugged on my arm. I looked down at it. "What?"

"I should lead you to your chambers ma'am. Follow me." It said, motioning me with its hand for me to follow it down the hall. With a sigh I followed it.

_**Zim POV**_

"You're an idiot!" I yelled at myself, pulling at my antennas as I entered the conference room.

"Mastah needs a hug!" Gir screeched running over to hug my leg.

"Get off Gir!" I growled shaking my leg up and down. Gir couldn't hold on and he went flying to the other side of the room hitting the wall. I knew he would be okay so I just went to sit down on the chair that Gaz was sitting on and sighed. "Go bother the tallest or something." I growled setting my head on my folded arms that were on the table.

Gir's eyes turned red as he saluted. "Yes Sir!" he said and ran out of the room. Slamming the door shut behind him.

"All of this was to save her, I married her to save her from dying! I married her because I didn't want to watch her die with all the other humans. They are going to be killed, and well… I owed her one sense she was the one that saved me when I needed her help. I didn't mean to marry her so that I could fall in love with her! Irk damn it, Zim you are a defect!" I growled to myself one of my fists pounding on the table.

I was about to kiss her, I had to pull away, she doesn't like me in that way. "Why did I have to be a defect? Why couldn't I just be a cold hearted Irken like the rest of them?" I mumbled to myself.

"I just think I love her… yeah, that's it… I just think I love her because she saved my life. I'm just really grateful that she saved me that I'm getting confused. That's it; I'm not really in love with Gaz." I mumbled to myself.

"I really need to get my head straight." I mumbled to myself and stood up, yanking open the door. I pointed to the nearest servant. "Hey you! Bring me an Irken alcoholic beverage!"

_**(A/N: Zim! You don't need alcohol to get your mind straight! That'll just make everything worse! :D Review!)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Gaz POV**_

I sighed and rolled around in the bed. It's been four hours and I couldn't go to sleep.

Was Zim really going to kiss me? No… yes?

I sighed and sat up on the bed, throwing my feet off the bed so that they dangled over the edge of it. I looked down at myself. The only clothing that they provided me was a strapless black night gown that went down to my mid-thigh, it was comfortable though. I stood up and grabbed my silk robe, throwing it around my shoulders.

I put my so called 'slippers' on. They were more like comfortable high heels that matched with my night gown.

Goosebumps appeared all over my skin because of the cold fabric that was my robe; I shivered, rubbing my arms, trying to create friction so that the fabric would warm up. I walked out the door hoping that I would find a library.

I stopped one of the aliens in their tracks. "Do you guys have a library?" I asked, looking down at them.

"Um… over there." The little alien said, shivering, pointing to a Red and Purple door.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yes." He said nervously.

"What's your name?" I asked him, sitting on the cold floor so that I would be able to look at him strait in the eyes.

"Skoodge." He said shivering.

"Well… it's nice to meet you Skoodge. My name is Gaz." I said and held out my hand.

He looked at it and then at me, then back at my hand. He extended his tiny claw, and shook my hand.

"I'll see you around Skoodge." I said with a small smile and stood up, making my way to the double red and purple doors… looking back to wave good bye to the tiny alien who feverishly waved back a huge smile on its face and it ran, disappearing as it turned the hall.

I let out a small chuckle and pushed open the doors to see that the library was huge.

My eyes widened when I saw all of them… I was in heaven!

I quickly ran to one of the shelves and grabbed a random book, but was disappointed when it was in another language that I didn't understand. I shrugged, a little disappointed and went to grab another book, but was disappointed to see that it was another language. I sighed, but then thought… maybe they were characterized by language.

I few hours later, I gave up, having looked through all of the books in the library… I was wrong, this wasn't heaven, it was hell.

"Need help?" I heard someone ask from behind me.

I jumped, dropping the book that was in my hands and turned to see that it was that tall red eyed leader that winked at me the other day.

"Sorry, I was just looking for a book." I mumbled bending down to grab the book.

I saw that when I bent down the leader looked at my ass. I shot up and placed the book back in place, and made my way to the door, not wanting to be alone with this creep.

"Where are you going?" he asked, grabbing my arm.

I turned back and raised my eye brows. "To sleep." I said.

"Why were you hear in my library anyways?" he asked.

"This is your library?" I asked.

"Yes, and I don't think you would be interested in any of these books… they're all written in Irken." He said a smile on his face.

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. "Oh… well, I guess I'll just be on my way." I said, lightly yanking on his grip on my arm.

"Hold up. I have an idea. How's about I translate the books?" he asked.

I looked up at him warily. "Sure, why not?" I said with a shrug. "I'm sorry, but I seem to have forgotten your name." I said.

"My name is Tallest Red. But you could call me Red." He said letting go of my arm and holding out his hand.

I shook it. "My name is Gaz Membrane." I told him.

"Well, Gaz, pick a book." He said spreading his arms.

I looked around trying to remember the book that caught my eyes. That's when I remembered where it was. I ran up the stair case and grabbed a book that had blood painted as if it were about to drip off the cover.

"This one." I said, excitedly as I ran back down the stair case and handed him the book.

He looked at the book and smiled. "Nice choice! Have a seat." He said pointing at the seats that were next to a fire place. I sat down, a bit over excited.

Red sat down next to me and let out a laugh when he saw my excited face.

"What's the name of the book?" I asked him.

" '_**All is fair in love and war'**_." He read the title. _**(A/N: I'm not sure if this is an actual book so… yeah.)**_

He opened the cover and began to read a story about two men fighting to the death for a female that wasn't worth their time, a few hours later, my eyes were threatening to close. I let out a small yawn. Red looked at me, and placed a book mark in the book closing it.

"I guess you should go to sleep now." He said with a chuckle.

"I guess… Red?"

"Hmm?"

"Why would they fight over a girl like that? I don't get it." I mumbled, standing up, a little wobbly.

He stood up and set the book down on a table that was next to the chairs.

"Everyone has a weakness Gaz. And their weakness is the girl." He said, stretching and walking to the door. I followed him and he opened the door for me. I looked at Red. "Same time tomorrow?" I asked him.

Red thought about it and then smiled. "Sure, why not?"


	19. Chapter 19

I walked back to the room, dragging my legs with every step I tried to take, way too tired to even walk, I slipped inside the room to see that I wasn't the only one in it.

"Zim?"

"Gaz!" he said, but his speech was slurred.

I tilted my head. "Zim? Are you drunk?"

Zim lazily made his way over to me, but almost tripped when he did. I dove in a caught him, just as he was about to hit the ground. "Zim, be careful! Dang, your heavier that when we met!" I growled as I made him lean against my shoulder as we walked in the direction of the bed.

"Gaz… You, saved me again." He slurred with a small hiccup at the end.

I rolled my eyes and threw him on the bed, taking off his boots and setting them aside so that I could work on taking off the dark mysterious cape he was wearing.

"I saved you from hitting your head and passing out cold… for a few minutes." I said observing the way he was looking.

"Gaz… you- you have saved me countless times. I can only save you once." He slurred again and hiccupping.

"What are you talking about Zim?" I asked him as I threw aside the cape to the ground and pushing him so that he was lying on his back on the comfortable bed.

"You're funny Gaz! How could your hair be purple? It's such an odd color, but it's so alluring!" he said, trailing his fingers through my hair.

I was tired and I really didn't want to go through this crap. "Zim, I'm not in the mood! What are you talking about?" I growled at him.

Zim grabbed me and rolled me on the bed, somehow taking off my robe and slippers in the process so that I lay beside him in only my night gown.

"Zim, I'm warning you now, another move like that and you will have to sleep in the hallway, drunk or not." I growled at him, feeling a little self-conscious. This night gown only covered a small portion of my body and that is it.

"Humans are going to be killed, I don't want my love pig to be killed." He said, licking my face.

I froze, the humans were going to be killed… was this a good thing? All these years they would put me down… I had to think.

I pushed Zim away and wiped away the saliva that he left on my cheek, turning so that my back was to him.

"Go to sleep Zim." I murmured.

"Where was my Gazy all this time?" he asked, his arms encircling my waist as he pulled me against him.

"With Red. He read me a book. Now go to sleep."

Zim hiccupped again. "Gazy! You shouldn't trust that snake that you call Red." He said as he nuzzled my neck.

I pushed him away, he was drunk he didn't know what he was saying, but I decided to play along.

"What do you mean Zim?"

"Love-pig, he is a patient and determined male. You shouldn't trust him that easily, he will earn your trust and find your weakness… it all goes downhill from there." He murmured, turning me in the bed so that I was facing him.

"Go to sleep Zim."

"Zim needs no sleep, he is Irken, and he does not feel weak." He snarled, but he had heavy eyelids that were threatening to drop.

"You're lying Zim." I told him.

He bent down so close that are lips were almost touching. "Maybe Zim is… maybe he isn't." he murmured and kissed me.

My eyes widened, I wasn't that sleepy anymore.

I tasted alcohol on his mouth, it was bitter, but at the same time it was sweet.

Zim pulled away. "You are so sweet, and you are my Gaz, love-pig." He said, hugging me to him.

"Go to sleep Zim." I growled, angry that he had to be drunk to get the guts to kiss me.

"Is my Gazy mad? I know how to make you happy." He said and gave me another kiss.

I pushed him away. "Stop it Zim! We'll talk about this in the morning."

Zim looked hurt. "Why don't you love me Gaz?" he asked.

I winced. "I love you Zim, I do… but let's not talk about that, go to sleep, and I'll be here when you wake up." I murmured against his chest.

He let out a sigh. "If you love me, you would give me a kiss." He said.

I pulled away and looked at him, expecting him to give another hiccup and a small chuckle but I saw that he was serious.

I slowly bent down, I wasn't sure I should do this, he was drunk, he could just be lying… how is this going to damage me later? How much of a heart break am I going to get?

Our lips met and all thoughts were banished from my brain as I kissed him and he responded, his grip around my waist tightening beyond belief.

I was about to wrap my arms around his neck but then decided against it as I pulled away from the kiss and leaned in against his chest. "Go to sleep Zim." I muttered again.

He sighed. "Anything for my love-pig." He muttered, planting a kiss on the top of my head.

I rolled my eyes at the nick name but then I thought about it… I liked it, and with a small smile, I went to sleep, but what did Zim mean about being careful with Red?


	20. Chapter 20

_**Gaz POV**_

I woke up to a moaning on the side of me.

I turned in the bed to see that Zim was the one making the noise.

"Shut up Zim." I mumbled, and closed my eyes again, not ready to wake up from my rest.

I sighed when he didn't stop groaning. "What's wrong Zim?" I asked him, sitting up in the bed, rubbing my eyes and letting out a small yawn as I stretched, knowing that I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep.

"I have a head ache." He groaned into his pillow.

I looked down at him. "It's what you get for drinking."

"I saw no other option." He growled, his voice muffled because of the pillow.

I scooted over so that I was sitting next to him and then let myself fall back, turning so that my arm slung around his shoulder pulling myself even closer to him. "Zim, the other option you had was not to drink anything." I whispered into his antenna.

A shiver coursed through his body. "Gaz, do it again." He mumbled into the pillow, his voice sounded frustrated.

"I'm sorry Zim, but I have to get dress. No way am I going to wear this all day." I said, sitting up and looked down in disgust at my night gown.

I heard a growl come from Zim as I was pulled back down on the bed. My eyes widened and I looked at Zim who was glaring at me.

"Gaz, what you did distracted the head ache. Do it again." He growled, his grip around my waist tightening.

I glared at him. "Zim, don't you dare threaten me like that."

Zim's glare grew colder and he let out a moan of pain again, his eyes closed tight with pain. His grip around me tightened more because of the pain.

His eyes opened again and he looked into mine, pain was all I saw.

I bit my lip, I didn't like seeing him in pain. I leaned in close until our foreheads were almost touching, something inside of me yelled to me to stop, to not go any further, but something in his eyes pulled me in. I could not stop… I kissed him.

I closed my eyes, not willing to see into his eyes. I felt relief flow into me when he kissed me back.

I pulled away. "That is the only thing you are getting from me Zim." I said and got up grabbing my robe and walking to the rooms bathroom where my clothes for today were set.

I could barely walk, my knees were wobbly beyond belief, my lips were tingling non-stop and my eyes were wide with dis-belief… why did I do that? It was different from last night, he was drunk… but now I'm pretty sure that he knew what was going on… why did he kiss me back?

He said last night something about saving me… he didn't really love me… he just feels grateful towards me, nothing else…

I sighed as my head hit the bathroom door as I leaned against it, my body sliding down in the process until I was sitting down on the ground.

I could feel a blush tinge my cheeks as I thought about what I just did, the tingle on my lips going wild. My hand reached up to feel it and my eyes closed… I liked that kiss.

'_**No Gaz… don't fall for him! He doesn't love you!'**_ I stood up, shaking my head as I stepped into the shower.

_**Zim POV**_

I didn't move my gaze from the spot where Gaz had been laying down on the bed… she kissed me… could that mean that she does like me in that way?

My fingers went to touch my tingling lips… well that sure distracted me from the headache…  
>I think it's gone now…<p>

I sat up in the bed to hear that she had turned on the shower. That shower I had custom made for her… it had that deadly earth water.

I sighed and walked over to my bathroom, all the time thinking about how beautiful Gaz looked when she was asleep. I closed the door behind me to see that my clothes were already set on the ground, for some odd reason, I seemed to recall Gaz telling me something about Red last night.

"I hope she doesn't make the mistake of getting too close to that snake… he may be the Tallest… but he isn't trust worthy." I said to myself as I prepared the bath-tube, filling it with the goo that us Irkens use to bathe ourselves.

_**(A/N: Sorry this chapter is short and uneventful but my week is jammed pack and I have a ton of homework, so I had to upload something!)**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Gaz POV**_

I had to visit Dib, he had wanted to talk to me about something… maybe I really should talk to him alone, I mean, I had nothing better to do.

I walked down the hall and made a left turn I ran right into Dib who seemed to have been trying to escape since there was a passed out guard lying on the guard. "Dib?"

His head snapped up and he glared at me. "You aren't going to stop me Gaz. I haven't turned my back on humanity like you did, I'm still trying to save them." He growled at me and then spit in my direction.

My eyes widened as the spit hit the ground before me. At first I was saddened, he was family, but then my gaze turned cold.

"Let's be careful here Gaz." I heard my dad say from his cell.

I ignored him, I didn't even look in his direction. "You want to be that way? Fine. Do you not remember the times that I saved you from getting swirlys? Or the time I beat up that bully that always gave you wedgies? Or did you forget the fact that I was there for you when your girlfriend cheated on you?

"Dib, I was there for you… where was the rest of humanity when you needed them? Oh right… they were the ones causing your pain." I told him.

"Shut up Gaz. You know that they didn't know what they were doing." He growled in my direction.

I took a step closer. "Dib, they did know what they were doing. The only reason they learned to respect you is because of all the strides you did, if you were have to accomplish nothing they would have shunned you, heck you would have been killed by some hobo or something and they wouldn't give a damn… Dib… I was always there for you, since we were little.

"Dib, I was the one that always respected you and threw in a good few punches when you needed them… I'm your family." I told him, but he still glared at me.

"Gaz, look at what you are doing. You are trying to convince me that it's okay to let all these humans die. Gaz they are going to kill every last one of us." He said.

"Gaz… he's right. They are going to kill all of us. Gaz, I need to talk to you in private." My dad said from his cell.

I nodded and looked back at Dib. "Give me the keys Dib." I said, holding out my hand. In his hand he held the key to the cell.

He shook his head. "Dib, this is our dad… I need to talk to him before anything bad happens to him." I told him.

We both knew what I meant… dad was getting old, and it was noticeable that his time was almost here.

He looked at me… "Nothing better happen to him Gaz… I need to talk to him too." He said and handed me the keys.

I grabbed them and opened the cell door. My dad walked out and I turned to look at Dib. "Dib… I'm sorry but, you have to go back in." I said.

"Whatever." He murmured and sat back down in the cell.

I closed the cell door behind him with a heavy heart and put the keys in my dress pocket. I turned to dad. "Follow me." I whispered and walked ahead of him.

I walked him to the conference room. I opened the door and saw that Zim was sitting there trying hard to concentrate on the papers that were sprawled out in front of him.

He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw me, but it vanished when he saw my dad and was replaced with confusion.

"Zim… do you mind if I use this room real quick? I need to talk to my dad… alone." I asked.

He looked at his papers and then at me. He stood up and walked towards me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Sure Gaz." He whispered and left, closing the door behind him.

"So, you've grown attached to your husband, or should I say… son in law?" dad asked as he went to sit down at the table, going into a fit of coughs.

"You could say that I guess." I said with a small chuckle as I sat at the other side of the table across from him.

"I want to see my grand-son slash daughter before I die Gaz." He said with a small laugh that sent him into another fit of coughs.

"It's not like that between me and Zim, dad." I said scratching my neck.

"Oh… but he's your husband." He said, confused.

"Dad, he doesn't like me that way."

"Gaz, he does love you, I could tell."

"No, he's just grateful that I saved him tis all." I said.

"He just gave you a kiss on the cheek." He said.

"On the cheek like any other friend would." I argued.

"He was being modest because I was here. If I wasn't he would have smacked his lips against yours!" he said.

"Why are we talking about this anyways. Dad, you wanted to talk to me about something else didn't you?" I asked him, changing the subject.

He sighed. "Gaz… before I died, I just wanted to tell you that you are the best daughter a man could ever wish to have… you were there for Dib when I wasn't. Gaz, please forgive me." He said,

I looked at him. "For what?"

"For not being there for you… for thinking that science was worth more to me than my kids… for abandoning you."

"No." I said.

He looked down. "I understand Gaz…" he said and stood up.

"Dad, I meant no as in there is nothing to forgive… you were busy… I understand." I said getting up and reaching across the table to sit him back down.

"Gaz… I abandoned you." He said.

I gave him a warm smile. "Dad… all is forgiven… we are family." I whispered and walked around the table to give him a hug.

He sighed and hugged me back. "If only your brother was as forgiving as you." He whispered.

"Just give him time dad… he's not use to you being here." I told him pulling back from the hug to look at him in the eye.

"That's just it… I'm not sure how much time I have left." He said and went into another fit of coughs.


	22. Chapter 22

_**(A/N: Huge thank you for reviewing Kayla! :D That was such a sweet thing to say! It made my day! Well, this chapter is dedicated to you for reviewing! Thank you so much! Enjoy!)**_

_**Gaz POV**_

"Dad? What's wrong? Why are you coughing?" I asked him.

"I guess it's time for me to come clean huh?" he said, coughing again.

"Dad?"

"Gaz… the reason I came home from the lab wasn't because of a lab explosion, or whatever it was that I said… I'm dying Gaz… I only have so much time left. I wanted to spend that time with you and Dib. Gaz… I have melanoma."

I looked at him. "What?" I asked him in a whisper as I sat down in the seat next to him.

He looked at me, I got my brown eyes from him. "Gaz, melanoma is a type of skin cancer. The deadliest of its kind… When I found out that I had it… it was too late. Gaz, I used to be on medication, but I decided that I was going to die anyways… I don't want to be depressed when I die… I want to be happy, forgiven for all the wrongs that I did… I just need your brother to forgive me." He said, looking down at his hands.

I remember thinking that my dad would be invincible, but of all the things he could die of… it had to be cancer.

"Dad, why didn't you tell us?" I asked him, tears in my eyes, my dad was going to die.

"I didn't want you to feel the need to forgive me just because I'm going to die." He whispered back as I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

I reached out to him and whipped it away. "No matter what… we're family dad." I whispered to him and pulled him into a hug whimpering… my dad had cancer, it's official… life… you are so cruel.

"Let's go talk to Dib… he has to know about this." I mumbled as I pulled away and whipped away my tears.

My dad looked up at me going into another fit of coughs that only made more tears roll down my cheeks. "He can't know Gaz. I don't want him to know." He pleaded.

"Dad, he has to know, he has that right." I told him sniffling.

"Please Gaz… respect my decisions." He pleaded, his words hitting home base to my heart.

I let out another small whimper and whipped away my tears, sucking them up, trying to be tough.

"Fine dad." I mumbled.

"I knew you would understand Gaz." He said and stood up. "I should probably get back to my cell."

I stopped him. "Dad, there is no way I'm letting you go back to those dirty cells." I said, it was the least I could do for him.

"No Gaz, I can't accept it." He said, shaking his head.

"Dad… you could share it with Dib." I said, trying to meet him half way.

"But Gaz-" he started but I beat him to it.

"It'll give you more time to talk with him." I told him, bargaining.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Just as I was about to open the door, my dad started to cough again.

I looked at him. "Do you need something to drink?" I asked him, but that's when I saw a dribble of blood roll down his chin.

"Dad? Why are you bleeding?" I asked him.

His eyes widened. "No… it can't be time yet, I still need Dibs forgiveness." He said between coughs that spit out blood.

That's when I understood what was going on… he was going to die.

I yanked open the door to see Zim leaning against the wall. "Zim! Help!" I yelled at him and then turned back to see what I could do with my dad.

Zim ran in. "What's wrong?" he asked looking around desperately, but then he saw all the blood that was staining my dad's white shirt.

"I'll get the medical drone." He said and ran out the door.

"Go get Dib Gaz." Dad said, as he fell to the ground.

"Dad, I'm not leaving you alone." I told him, ripping his shirt so that I could clean off some of the blood that was dripping down his chin.

"Go get him Gaz, now!" he growled. "Don't waste any time!" he whispered.

"I love you dad." I whispered, a tear rolled off the edge of my nose and dripped onto his cheek as I bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you to Gaz." He murmured as his eyes lids slowly closed.

I ran out the door in the direction of the cells. About a minute later I was breathless. I finally made it to Dibs cell and reached into my pocket to grab the keys and I unlocked it. "Dib, it's dad." I managed through say.

He stood up quickly. "What happened?" he asked.

"He's dying Dib… he wants to see you." I told him, I noticed that he was still limping. Damn, well there goes the option of running.


	23. Chapter 23

Thinking fast I dragged him out of the cell and made him lean against my shoulder, grabbed his arm and throwing it over my shoulder and .

"Try to keep up Dib, dad needs to talk to you and we're going to make it there before he kicks the bucket… completely." I growled as I started to run.

Dib struggled to catch up to me as he tried his best to keep his weight off of his bad ankle.

We rushed through the hallways, Dib tripped and fell to the ground, taking me down with him. "Dib, come on!" I growled as I pulled myself up, pulling him up with me and started to run again.

Dib started to slow down, making me slow down and almost trip on my own feet I snarled at him, angered that he was giving up so quickly. "Dib! Dad is about to die! Don't give up o him yet!" I growled at him, pulling him with me.

"Gaz!" Zim yelled as he turned the corner to run into us. He looked at Dib and then at me.

"You guys have to hurry." He said as metal legs shot out from behind him and grabbed Dib lifting him in the air and started to run.

"Let go of me you filthy alien!" Dib growled, thrashing around, but out of breath.

"Shut up Dib! He's trying to help!" I growled as I ran along side them.

That seemed to calm him down for a while and a few minutes later we made it to a room, the white door was shut. Zim threw it open and ran inside, I followed him but froze when I saw how many aliens were in the room, they were all wearing some sort of yellow jump suits.

In the middle of them, on a bed was my dad, he was the center of attention. They all turned to look at Dib who was screeching.

"Get away from him you filthy aliens! Let him go! Gaz! Do something, get them away from dad before they could kill him!" Dib screeched, fighting against Zim's metal legs, but it was no use.

I walked up to my dad to see that he was passed out.

There was a hand on my shoulder. "We had to put him out of his misery. He was throwing up all the nutrients we gave him. The disease he had was way to advanced… it reached his heart… we're sorry." The alien said and took off the yellow hat that was able to cover his whole head.

A sinking feeling rested in my stomach… he's gone.

I feel to my knees on the ground beside the bed. "No… oh god no…" I murmured as I grasped his cold unfeeling hand in mine.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks, my throat closed up as I began to sob. "Dad, no… not now…" I murmured as I pulled his hand to touch my forehead.

Denial shot through my body. I stood up quickly and hugged my father's cold dead body to me. "Dad, please! This is just a cruel joke! Wake up! Please! Stop, wake up already!" I screeched shaking his body, desperately trying to wake him up from his eternal sleep.

The aliens stepped in and tore me away from his body. I struggled against their grip around me, reaching out for my dad. "No! Let go of me!" I yelled, kicking and thrashing. "Dad, wake up! Wake up dad!" I yelled as I slowly started to give up, my body going limp as I took a good look at my dad, "Good bye dad… I love you." I murmured to my dad's cold snow white body, realizing that this was my dad's body… but he wasn't here with us anymore. I stepped away in the other direction, when the aliens finally let me go.

I ran out of the room, running in the direction of the library, where I had a feeling someone would be waiting there for me, ready to comfort me.

Dib POV

Zim let go of me when Gaz ran out of the room. I had to take off my glasses so that I could wipe away the tears that were starting to form in my eyes. I hated seeing Gaz that way… I couldn't do anything.

I slowly stepped closer to my dad's body… not wanting to believe that he was dead, I sat on the bed next to his body.

I looked at the aliens that were surrounding the bed. "Could you leave me alone with him… please?" I murmured, feeling too weak to yell at the filthy scums.

They nodded and one by one they packed up all their stuff and left.

Zim was the last on to go. He stopped when he reached the door way.

He turned back to look at me. "You may be my enemy… but I give you my sincerest apologies." He whispered.

"Just leave." I said.

He looked down and silently shut the door behind him.

I looked at my dad. "I'm sorry about all those horrible things I said to you Membrane… but most of them were true… you did leave us, you never came back when we needed you… you abandoned us" I murmured to him.

"But you're family, Membrane… and I'm sorry that you dying was what made me realize that… you did love us, you just didn't know how to show it… and we loved you too, gaz showed it… but I didn't. Like father like son I guess." I said with a small chuckle, but the grew serious and looked up at the ceiling, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to roll down my cheeks.

"I love you dad, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you that before you died… I hope that where ever you are… you'll forgive me,,, because I forgive you." I murmured and then looked down at the body that was on the bed beside me.

I laid on the bed beside the body and hugged him to me, feeling a bit of comfort… and cried. "I'm sorry." I yelled out into the air.


	24. Chapter 24

I ran to the library, more and more tears streaming down my face, my dad had just died…

I reached the double doors that led to the library and pushed them open.

I walked to one of the book shelves and grabbed a random book and sat down on one of the comfy chairs.

I let out a shaky sigh as I tried to forget about what just happened, but I couldn't… how could I? He was my dad…

"Did you learn how to read Irken out of nowhere or why do you have that book?" Someone said from the doorway.

My head snapped up and I saw that it was just Red.

I sighed and wiped away the tears that were streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm not in the mood to talk." I whispered my voice scratchy.

Red didn't respond, he just walked over and sat on the chair in front of me and just stared at me intently.

I shifted under his gaze and looked everywhere but at him… I didn't want him to see my tearful eyes.

"Gaz?" he said grabbing my chin so that I would look at him.

I closed my eyes and let out a breath, trying to relax. "My father just died Red." I told him.

He stayed silent, but when I opened my eyes I saw that his expression was saddened.

"What?" I asked him, my curiosity breaking through the sadness that was overshadowing me.

"Nothing… Tell me, what happened with your parental unit." Red said, letting go of me and sitting back into his chair with a sigh.

I sat back in my own chair and let out another long shaky breath trying to hold back the tears, my throat closing up again.

"He told me about an hour ago that he had a deadly disease… I didn't know it was going to attack him like this… I'm just glad that I got to say…" I couldn't talk anymore, the tears resurfaced and my throat tightened up again. The sobs kept coming, they didn't let me talk.

"I went… to get Dib, we weren't fast enough… I arrived to see him dead on a bed." I finished and let my head fall in my hands as I began to cry, letting everything out.

"I know how you feel." I heard Red say from his seat.

I looked up after a while of crying. "You aliens have parents?" I asked him.

"Well, we do… but we aren't allowed to meet them… I had no idea why… but I went out in search for him and I got to find him… he was almost an exact replica of me… just a bit shorter.

"I found out why we weren't supposed to go in search for our family… We tend to kill each other when we find family members. I don't know, maybe it's just instinct… long story short… I ended up killing my dad… he was too old to actually defend himself from me." He said.

I stood up and sat on his lap, surprising him but he didn't push me off though. I leaned against his chest and just cried. He understood my pain of losing a parent… sort of.

"Gaz! Are you in here?" I heard someone say from the door way.

My head snapped up to see Zim standing there in shock as he looked at me and Red.

"What's going on here?" he asked us, his eye twitching.

I looked at Red but he just shrugged. Wiping away the tears I stepped away from Red and walked up to Zim. "Please, Zim… Don't make a scene now… not today." I said and then walked out with Zim following and the door closed shut behind us.

"Gaz… I need to talk to you about Red." Zim said catching up to me just as I opened the door to our bedroom.

"Zim, not now, another day." I whispered as I dragged my feet walking in the direction of the bed. I fell on the bed, my face hitting the pillow, no tears left in me, my sobs all gone as negative thoughts kept hitting me, not leaving me alone.

"Gaz, I have to tell you now." He persisted stomping his foot on the ground.

"Tomorrow Zim." I growled at him, not wanting to talk right now.

The bed shifted under Zim's weight besid3e me and I felt his fingers thread themselves through my hair. "Gaz…" he sighed. "Fine, I'll talk to you about it tomorrow… rest for now." He whispered and brushed away my bangs from my face.

His head lowered and he planted a chaste kiss on my forehead before jumping on the other side of the bed, laying down next to me and pulling me to him.

"Go to sleep Gaz… I'll be here when you wake up." He whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine and slowly my eye lids began to close and become heavy.

"Zim?" I said with a long yawn.

"Hm?" he responded.

"… Goodnight." I murmured and fell to sleep right then and there.


	25. Chapter 25

_**(A/N: Hola Invasor Irken K, si estas leyendo esto, me da mucho gusto, perdon si no escribo mi espanol muy bien, lo hablo bien, pero todavia estoy trabajando en como escribir lo. No sabes cuanto gusto me da que te gusto me historia! :D Bueno, esta parte de la historia es para ti! Disfrutalo! Oh and I want to say thank you to Mr. A, Kayla, Trin and SnowlyFlame, you guys were the ones that reviewed for the past two chapters! Thank You! Enjoy!)**_

_**Red POV**_

I watched as Zim left after Gaz and snarled in disgust when Zim slammed the door shut behind him. "They sicken me." I said standing up and wiping off all the sick germs that human left on my lap.

I grabbed the book that the pathetic earthling had touched and dusted off the germs that she had left on it. I flipped through the pages and made sure that she didn't tear any pages or ruined them with her disgusting tears.

Sure, what I said was true… I did kill my parental unit, but that's because he was weak, he didn't deserve to live, but he did tell me one thing that I wish he had never told me before he died… Zim's my brother.

I shuddered in disgust as the thought came into my mind. I placed the book back on the book shelf and walked out of the library.

That weakling called Zim does not deserve to live. I'm going to hit him where it hurt most, lower his defenses… and Gaz is the perfect way to get to him.

I walked down the hall and entered the room to see Purple sitting in the couch, stuffing his face with doughnuts; the computer screen on as he watched his earthling soap operas.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him and grabbed a doughnut.

He glared at me and grabbed the box of doughnuts and placed it on the other side of him, guarding them from me.

"What do you want Red? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something? Ronaldo is about to ask Mary's hand in marriage and I can't tell whether she is going to say yes or no, so hurry up." He said impatiently.

"Zim is getting more and more jealous over Gaz by the minute, even though the weakling disgusts me, Zim disgusts me beyond belief… I'm going to have to kidnap her Purple." I told him, reaching over him and grabbing another doughnut.

He growled at me. "Get your own Red. Besides, you know that he is getting a lot taller and powerful… If our plan is going to work, we'll have to exterminate him as soon as possible, but it won't work if you don't calculate your moves right. Earn her trust Red… then do whatever you want with her, I don't care… I'm not going to lose my power to anyone, especially not Zim." Purple said and then his eyes widened. "Oh! Here it comes! He's finally going to ask her! Get out now Red!" he said, pushing me off the sofa without looking away from the screen.

I growled at him and turned off the computer screen just as Mary was about to respond. I laughed evilly at Purple. "Never push me again." I growled at him.

He glared at me and jumped on me, tackling me to the ground. "Never turn off the screen while my soap opera is on!" he growled at me, grabbing me by my armor and slamming my head against the floor multiple times.

I threw him off of me and got up, dusting myself off. "Go back to watching your damn soap opera." I growled at him and turned to leave.

"I will, but not because you told me to, but because Suzie is about to confess her love for Ronaldo!" he yelled back and turned the screen back on.

I rolled my eyes and slammed the door shut behind me.

As much as I hate Gaz, I'm going to have to keep up the act. I'm going to make her fall in love with me and then kill her, she, like every other weakling around here doesn't deserve to live.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Gaz POV**_

"Gaz? Gaz? Come on, we have to go see your dad one last time before they take him away." I heard Zim whisper in my ear.

I sat up on the bed, tired but willing to get up to say goodbye to my dad. "Let me get ready." I whispered and headed to the bathroom to take a much needed shower. Unfortunately, the shower was way too quick.

With a sigh I pulled on the clothes that were set for me on the bathroom floor and was relieved to see that it was just casual clothing. Black jeans and a black shirt.

I stepped out of the bathroom to see that Zim was ready and waiting for me to leave.

I nodded and he pulled me to him as we walked out of the room. "Where's Dib?" I asked him.

"He never left the room, he's with your dad Gaz." Zim said.

"I shouldn't have run out like that… I should have stayed and mourned with him." I whispered.

"Yes, you should have. But now it's too late, now you could be there for him. Come on, let's pick up the pace." He said and started to walk faster, his arm still around my waist, making me walk faster with him.

I could hear the shouts of sorry that emitted from the room that my dad was in. I looked at Zim, maybe he knew what was going on.

"That is Dib… He's the one shouting out sorry… this has been going on for a while now." Zim said.

Dib was in so much pain… and I'm not there for him.

I ran to the door and threw it open to see Dib clutching my dad's dead body in his arms. Tears were streaming down his face. "Dad!" he kept murmuring between sobs.

I ran to Dib and pulled him off of the bed, forcing him to let go of dad. "Dib look at me." I kept telling him, but he wouldn't listen, he kept looking away.

I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. "Dib, he's gone. Our dad is dead, but we are still here." I murmured and hugged him to me, setting my chin on his shoulder. "Life works in mysterious ways Dib. I'm your sister… I'm here for you." I whispered, patting his back soothingly as he sobbed into my shoulder.

"Gaz, I need his forgiveness. You should have heard the nasty things I said to him. I told him that he wasn't part of the family. That he wasn't there for us. I was such an ass!" he said against my shoulder.

"Dib, when dad came to talk to me, he said that all he needed was your forgiveness… and I think that if you forgave him… he'll forgive you too." I murmured and Dib nodded against my shoulder.

"Gaz? Do you think he's in a better place now?" Dib asked.

I nodded. "I know he is… no one deserves to be locked up." I murmured then I thought about all the other humans that were locked up, I had completely forgotten about them. "Dib?" I murmured.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I'm going to help you free the humans." I whispered to him, making sure that no one else heard even though there was no one else in the room.

Dib tensed. "What?" he asked, not being able to believe that I would help him in this.

"I'm not going to repeat it Dib, but I will help you out with this. Dib, you're my brother… I'm supposed to support your decisions." I murmured.

"When?" he asked.

"Tomorrow. Today, the whole day is dedicated to dad." I said and stepped away from our hug to sit down next to my father.

I sighed and went to lie down next to the cold body. "I love you dad." I murmured as I snuggled in closer.

Dib went around and snuggled next to the body like I did. "We'll miss you dad." He murmured.

_**-Page Break-**_

I could barely see the sun was setting in the horizon as storm clouds set in; a powerful cold wind blew, against us, our thin coats fluttering against it.

The dirt on the ground was a dark, moist ground because of the rain that was hitting it.

The rain was making my hair cling to my face, smearing my mascara and eyeliner making it look like I was crying.

Dib's arm was slung around my shoulder as I watched the casket be slowly lowered in the ground. We had no more tears to spare, so instead we remained quiet.

Zim was standing on the other side of me, holding in umbrella with a tight grip, to provide emotional support if it was needed and guards were stationed behind us, wearing protective clothing and standing underneath all the trees, just in case Dib escaped.

The casket was set and we all grabbed a shovel and started to throw dirt in the hole. I hated e very minute of it, but it gave me some sort of closure.

A few hours later I nodded at the guards and one of them grabbed an old shot gun that they had found when they were capturing the humans and shot it at the sky several times as a sign of respect to my father.

With one last goodbye we boarded the ship again.

With a heavy heart I looked back at the tomb stone. _**'Membrane. Not the perfect father, but the best one.'**_ It read… and I smiled a small smile. "Bye dad. I love you." I whispered and entered the ship, running to catch up to Dib


	27. Chapter 27

_**Gaz POV**_

I said goodnight to Dib and Zim and let them go their own ways as I made my way to the library,

I pushed open the doors to come face to face with Red. I jumped back, my hand clutching at my chest, trying to slow down my speeding heart. "You scared me there." I said with a small that disappeared quickly.

"Are you feeling better?" Red asked.

I nodded. "A little bit. Red… did you feel this bad when your father died?" I asked him.

He looked away. "What book do you want to read today?" he asked me, changing the subject.

I raised an eyebrow. "You didn't answer my question Red." I told him.

"I know… what book do you want to read?" he asked again, looking around the library.

I sighed and grabbed a random book and handed it to him. "This one."

He looked at me. "Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded and went to sit down at one of the chairs.

"Hold up, let me get some drinks." He said and left the library.

That was weird.

I sat back and looked at the book, I tried to make out what the book said but I couldn't so I looked at the few pictures it had. A spaceship on the cover… a cup of tea with smoke in the form of a skull emitting from it on the last page.

Red walked in with tray that held two cups of… tea? I looked back at the picture in the book and then at the cup of tea that Red had… was this some sort of warning.

I closed the book and set it down and stretched, letting out a fake yawn. "I'm bushed." I said, getting up. "I'm gonna go get some shut eye a bit early today." I said walking past Red to get to the door, but he set the tray on the table and grabbed a hold of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

My eyes widened, what was going on here? "To sleep?"

Red looked at me and laughed. "Not with Zim though." He said and then grabbed something from the tray and wrapped something around my mouth and cuffed my hands.

I struggled against his hold, trying to cuss at him, but I couldn't talk.

"Stop kicking Gaz, and I might not put you in a rat infested cell." He said and let out an evil laugh.

I should have listened to Zim and not trusted to snake.

I growled but stopped kicking him… I hated rats.

"That's a good girl." He said as he pushed me out of the library and down to where the humans were prisoners.

All of them sent glares in my direction and I wished that he wouldn't put me with any of them.

"Here we are, your new home." He growled in my ear and I just whipped my head the other way.

He let out a laugh and opened the cell door pushing me in and closing the door behind me.

I slammed against the door, trying to get my hands free, but failed miserably.

I watched him walk away…. How could I have come to trust that snake? Why didn't I listen to Zim?

"Why, hello Gaz." I heard someone say from behind me and I froze.

I turned around and my eyes widened. Out of all the people that Red would lock me with… it just had to be Drake.

I glared at him and turned the other way.

I felt a tug on the napkin that was around my mouth and it was loose… it fell to the ground. I spun around to look at him, bewildered. The Drake that I knew would never do that.

"I'm not as bad as I use to be Gaz." He said and went back to sitting at a corner.

I looked at him but the reminded myself not to trust anyone that quickly anymore.

"Thank… you?" I said, but it came out more as a question.

He let out a laugh. "You haven't visited us lately so you don't know the rumors that are going around." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Well I heard that you only married an alien to get us out of here. And I heard that the whole Membrane dying thing was just a ploy to get him out of here." He said.

I glared at him. "My father dying was all too real Drake." I growled at him and then looked away.

"Oh… well I'm sorry to hear that." He said.

I sighed but didn't turn back to look at him. "Why are you all of a sudden nice?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "What, is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"No… just wondering." I told him.

He just laughed. "I don't know… maybe the fact that I'm being held hostage by a bunch of aliens made me look over my life… I realized how many enemies I have." He said and then shuddered.

I rolled my eyes. "You realized that a bit too late if you ask me." I told him.

"And you were one of them." He said. "The odd thing is that I didn't even do anything to you."

I looked at him. _'Get me out of here, please! Someone! Anyone!' _I yelled out in my head.

"You didn't have to do anything Drake. The mere fact that you are a human means I hated you." I stated with a shrug.

"So you hate humanity?" he asked.

"I guess you could say I used to hate it… I don't hate it as much anymore." I told him.

"Oh." He said and looked away.

'_Someone better get me out of here if he is going to keep trying to make small talk.'_ I thought to myself and sat down against the bars of the cell.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Gaz POV**_

I had slept through the whole conversation that Drake was trying to have with me.

My eyes popped open when I heard a familiar squeal ring in my ears. My head snapped up and I saw Gir skip along the hall.

"Gir!" I said and his head snapped up to look at me.

He smiled at me. "Mistress? What are you doing here? This is for the prisoners." He stated.

"Get me out of here Gir." I told him.

"Hmm… I dunno, this could be a trap." He said.

My eye twitched and I shook my head. "Gir, go get Zim then." I told him.

"I dunno, maybe _that_ could be a trap." He exclaimed, putting on a thinking face.

"Fine, don't get Zim." I told him.

He looked at me and squinted. "I'm gonna go get mastah!" he exclaimed and with a wave goodbye skipped down the hall.

I rolled my eyes as I sat back against the bars of the cell. Sleep was starting to return as I yawned.

"Gaz, he isn't going to come back with help." I heard Drake say from the other end of the cell.

"What are you talking about Drake?" I asked him.

"We've all asked for help from that tiny robot, but he never comes back with something useful. He only comes back with rubber piggys and other things like that. It's as if the aliens sent him down here to toy with us! It's frustrating!" he exclaimed, grabbing at his hair.

I let out a sigh of frustration. "You have to be persistent with that robot… he's special." I told him, running my hand through my hair.

"What do you mean, special?" he asked me.

"I mean that not all his wires are in the right places." I told him.

"Never mind that. Gaz… how are you planning on getting us out of here, because you better act quickly… they're about to take us out of here and assassinate us." Drake told me looking behind me and his eyes widened in fear. "And apparently we are first."

The door opened from behind me and I fell to the floor. I looked up to see that Red was standing there a smirk on his face.

"Prepare to die Gaz." He said as he pulled me up and cuffed my arms and legs while I struggled against his hold.

I looked behind me to see that two guards had gone in and cuffed Drake as well, dragging us against our will to where ever they were taking us.

I looked up to see a sign that said 'Target Room'.

"Red, don't do anything you're going to regret." I told him.

He let out a laugh. "I'm going to be quite glad that I'm doing this actually he said as he pushed me in the door.

I fell to the floor and I was expecting Drake to fall with me… but after about a minute of waiting I looked up to see that Drake was standing next to Red, a smile on his face.

"What is going on here?" I asked them.

"Well, Drake here is going to kill you, we made a deal." Red said with a shrug and then an evil grin spread across his face.

"Oh? And what was that deal?" I asked him.

"That he kills you, and he gets to be set free. You see Gaz… I make other people do my dirty work… and I make them do it slowly." He said cracking his knuckles.

_**Zim POV**_

"Gir! Slow down!" I managed to say as I ran to catch up with my arm that Gir was pulling at.

"Mistress needs you!" he responded.

"What is Gaz doing in this part of the massive anyways?" I asked him.

"I found her in that cell." He said letting go of my arm and pointing at an abandoned cell.

"Gir, there's no one there." I told him, winded from the run.

"But… but mistress was here!" he exclaimed.

Just then a gunshot run in my ears… and then I heard a piercing scream.

I looked at Gir and he looked back at me… Gaz was in trouble.

I ran as fast as I could to where I heard Gaz scream and Gir right behind me.

I stopped at the room that said 'Target Practice' and shuddered.

I shook it off and opened the door to reveal the most horrible sight I will ever see… my Gaz was tied to a huge target, she was right in the middle and her arm was bleeding, a huge bullet hole in her arm. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she bit her lip, trying to keep back a scream of agony as another shot rung in the air and hit her leg.

That's when I heard a familiar sinister laugh.

My eyes darted across the room to see Tallest Red laughing at the sight of my Gaz being hurt and a human with some sort of earthling gun.

I growled and rolled up my sleeves, this is going to get bloody.

Turning to Gir, I pointed at Gaz and his eyes changed to Red as he saluted and went to Gaz's aid.

"What is that Sir Unit doing to the target?" Tallest Red growled.

I could hear Gaz's deep sigh of relief from here. "What gave you the right of doing that to my mate Tallest Red?" I asked.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Red POV**_

My head snapped in the direction of the voice that hissed at me and my eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" I hissed back at Zim as his little sir unit took a weak Gaz out of the room.

"You didn't answer my question tallest Red. What gave you the right to hurt my mate like this?" he growled at me, a scowl in his eyes as he slowly began to walk in my direction.

"Leave Zim, before it's too late." I growled at him, a scowl in my own eyes.

"I will not leave. I will defend Gaz with my life." He growled, determination lighting a fire deep in his eyes.

"I warned you Zim, I told you to leave… but you wouldn't listen. I was going to save this for later, but it seems that I may have to use this against you now." I told him as I reached behind me to get something out of my PAK but I was stopped when Zim tackled me to the ground.

"Drew!" I yelled to the human as I tried to block all of Zim's punches.

Drew pointed his gun at Zim but Zim's PAK legs jumped out and yanked the gun out of Drew's hand and flung it across the room. The legs grabbed a shocked Drew and flung him too, knocking him out on impact when he hit the wall.

I took my chance. Zim was distracted. I flipped him off of me and pulled my weapon of choice out of my back… my knife… no it wasn't just any knife, it was one that was handmade, one that could kill with one stab, one that could penetrate Zim's PAK and kill him slowly.

His eyes widened when he saw at what I was going to use to kill him, but then he glared at me. "You wouldn't." he hissed and stood up.

I let out a laugh, throwing my head back and clutching my stomach. "You have much to learn Zim… it's a shame you won't get to learn." I told him as I lifted the knife above my head but he ran.

I rolled my eyes. "Why do they always run? They never take their deaths with pride." I muttered to myself as I ran after him.

I ran out the door but I didn't see where he ran, I cursed at myself under my breath and ran in the direction of the cells where the humans were stationed, maybe they saw him run by.

_**Zim POV**_

Tallest Red has gone off the deep end, he's crazy! I turned the corner and ran into the conference room… that's when I saw tallest Purple.

"Zim? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need your help. Tallest Red has gone crazy." I said panting from the run.

Tallest Purple stood up from the chair he was sitting on. "I know Zim; he's been crazy ever since he's killed his father." He said and made his way to a closet that was on the other end of the room.

"Why would he do that?" I asked him as I followed him to the closet.

He opened the closet door and rummaged through the things that were inside of it. "I don't know if you know this, but it's nature to us Irkens to kill our family members, that's why we separate the smeets at birth from their parents. Oh here it is." He said and pulled out a knife that looked exactly like the one that Tallest Red had wielded.

I took a few steps away from Tallest Purple, was he going to try to kill me too?

Tallest Purple rolled his eyes and held out the knife to me. "This is for you to defend your self Zim. Fight fire with fire."

I reached out for the knife with big eyes. I grabbed a hold of it and Tallest Purple went to sit back down.

"My Tallest, are you saying that I should kill Tallest Red?" I asked him, confused, did he really want me to kill his co-worker.

"Of course I don't want Red to die, but I think that you should put him out of his misery he's been through enough." Purple said, but I thought I saw something stir in his eyes. I shook my head, dismissing the thought.

"Now go, before Red does damage to your mate." Tallest Purple said.

My eyes widened and I went sprinting out of the room, Gaz was in danger.

I ran in the direction of our bedroom and when I made it there I froze. Tallest Red was trying to knock the door down.

"Leave her alone." I yelled at him from the end of the hall.

Tallest Red turned to look at me, an evil smile spreading across his face, but then it disappeared when he saw that I had a weapon of my own. "Why do you want to kill me so bad Tallest Red?" I asked him.

"You don't get it do you? You are a disgrace to the Irken race, you are the weakest link… you're my brother." He growled at me.

My eyes widened and something snapped inside of me when he mentioned the word brother. I got into my fighting stance. "You're lying." I growled at him.

"You don't know how bad I wish I was lying Zim." He said, fire in his eyes.

I don't know what went over me, it was as if I had no control of my body and my body was going on instinct. I ran, knife held high.

He ran to me, with the same stance that I held and that's when it stated.

With every swipe the knife that he threw at me, I blocked it, and he did the same.

Minutes after, he found a weak spot in my stance, and took advantage of it, stabbing me in my squidly-spooch. He yanked the knife out of me, smiling down at me when he saw the damage that he had caused.

I fell to my knees… the knife had gone through my squidly-spooch and sadly, through my PAK.

"You won't survive to kill Gaz… I won't let you." I managed to say as I lifted the now heavy knife,

He wasn't guarding himself, he had though that our battle was over, but boy was he wrong.

The knife that was in my hand was flung into his stomach at an angle that managed to tear through his PAK.

He looked down at me, surprised as he too fell to his knees.

We looked at each other, and then everything started to go black as we both fell to the ground in opposite directions.

'_**Gaz…'**_ was the last thing I thought of before my life ended.

**_(A/N: wow… shocker. Anyways, don't worry, this will have a happy ending and it will be a ZaGr ending! So keep reading! )_**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Purple's POV**_

I smirked as Zim slammed the door shut.

What a bunch of fools, Zim may be stupid, but he is useful.

I stood up and walked out the door, taking my sweet time walking in the direction of Zim's chamber where I saw his little defective Sir unit run in with an injured Gaz.

I whistled a happy tune as I walked, hands in my pockets, if everything went as I planned, I would finally be respected here.

As I turned the corner I saw something that I have only dreamt that I would ever see. A smile spread through my face as I stepped closer.

My plan was a success. And what made it better was that these two fools were both dead, Zim and Red.

I threw my head back laughing, finally, all the power that one Irken can hold would be mine, and no longer will I have to share it with a deranged co-worker, of a love-struck fool.

"You thought that just because you were stricter… more demanding that you were a better leader than me…" I stated down at the dead body that I use to know as Red. I gave him a smirk. "Now look at you… Pathetic." I muttered, kicking its side, flipping him over so that it was lying on its back, blood pouring down his sides and onto the ground, its PAK sending out little sparks of electricity. "If it wasn't for Zim… I would have killed you myself." I told it and then walked past it, noticing that my boots were now full of Red's blood. I snarled in disgust but just shook it off when I saw Zim lying next to Red.

I waked to him and flipped him over, he was pale, bled out I guess, Red's knife had gone through his PAK… he was defiantly dead. "And you thought that just because you had thought of a way to defeat the Irkens enemies… that you would be third in command." I shook my head in disappointment. "Well, you did one thing right… you killed Red… and yourself." I let out a small chuckle as I bent down and grabbed the handle of Red's knife, pulling out of Zim. It lifted his torso off the ground, but then it fell off of the knife and onto the ground with a splat as it landed on the blood.

I looked back at Red and got a hold of the knife that was in his body and yanked it out. Reds body fell on top of Zim's with a loud thump.

"You two are brothers… it was only natural for both of you to kill yourselves… I only provided the weapons." I said, looking down at my antique swords.

Red had stolen one, and then I thought, why not give Zim the other one… but now that they're dead, I really don't think they'll need it.

I walked away whistling a soft tune, but then stopped and turned back to look at the dead body that was lying on top of Zim.

"Oh and Red… now you know better than to make me feel lesser than you… it's too bad that you had to learn that the hard way." I said and then walked away, the knifes in my hands leaving a trail of blood with every step I took.

_**(A/N: Sorry it was short, but this chapter was supposed to explain why Purple had helped Zim out! Hope you enjoyed it! )**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Gaz POV**_

"Gir… tell me that this is just a dream…Tell me that this is a horrible nightmare…" I muttered, looking down. I carefully kneeled next to the body, careful to not move my injured leg too much.

"Mastah?" Gir mumbled, wanting his master to respond… but he didn't.

I pushed away Red's body and then I felt a sob escape me… no it can't be him. "Zim…" my hand went down to wipe away the blood that was on his cheek, his skin was cold to the touch.

Tears streamed down my face as I inched closer and closer to him. "Zim wake up." I muttered as my arms wound around his waist, careful not to injure my arm more than it already was, and pulled him to me. My head rested on the crook of his neck, my tears landing on his skin and mixing in with some of the blood that was there. "I should have listened to you Zim… I shouldn't have trusted Red." I whispered to him. "But I didn't." I told him, guilt rushing through me. "Now look where you are… you should have let me die there Zim. Do you know how much pain I'm in? First… it's my dad… and then you… then the whole human race. Zim! I need you! Why did you die?" I shouted out, gripping his body tightly to mine.

"You left me alone Zim!" I kept shouting, shaking the body for good measure and then just broke down crying. "Zim!" I yelled. "I hate you Zim!" I yelled against his neck.

I sobbed and took in deep breaths, chocking on the air. "Zim… I hate you so much for leaving me." I muttered. "I will find you soon though… very soon." I muttered and bent down to give him one last kiss of the cheek before Gir came in and hugged his dead master.

I looked away from the heart wrenching scene. "Mastah… please wake up… Gazzy needs you… I need you… mastah?" Gir kept saying shaking Zim every once in a while to get him to wake up.

"Gir… calm down." I managed to say, my vision was clouded with tears and my throat was clogged up with sadness.

"Mastah! Wake up! It's not funny!" Gir started to screech.

I reached over to grab him and pull Gir into my arms. "Gir… he's dead… I'm sorry." I told him, looking down at him to see that he had oil pooling down his metallic face.

He shook his head. "No! The purple haired lady is wrong! Gazzy is wrong!" he said, desperately trying to get out of my embrace.

"Gir, I'm not lying." I told him, trying to hold him tight, but he wouldn't let me, he ran away from me, almost crashing into a wall as he cried.

I was too tired to run after him, he might have been able to patch my injuries up, but I was still in pain.

I looked back down at Zim. "Just let me complete one more thing promise." I whispered down at him and struggled to get up.

"I'll see you soon Zim." I said to the dead body that was now lying on the ground and limped my way to Dib's cell.

"Dib." I whispered, trying to keep myself undetected by the passing guards.

He looked up in surprise. "Gaz? What are you doing here? What happened?" he asked, pointing to my injuries.

I shook my head. "Never mind that Dib. We need to come up with a plan to get the human race out of here and destroy the Irkens… there's nothing holding me back now." I said, not looking into his eyes so he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Gaz POV**_

I took in a deep breath, butterflies fluttering in my stomach as my fist knocked on the door. Months had passed and today was the day… today was the day that I was finally willing to die… for the sake of all humans. My wounds healed… but my heart never did… all the more reason to die… right?

"Who is it?" Purple demanded from the other side of the door.

"Gaz." I responded.

There was a pause on the other side of the door and then the door was flown open. I came face to face with a scowling Purple. "I forgot about you." He muttered to himself but then he shook his head. "What are you doing here?" he asked, glaring down at me.

I returned the glare. "I came to ask you something." I told him, walking into his office to stand in front of him.

He looked down at me, a question in his eyes but he didn't speak it. He just nodded, motioning me to sit down next to him, but just as I was about to a loud siren rang and one of the guards rushed past me and stood in front of Purple saluting.

"What's going on?" Purple asked.

"It's the prisoners sir, they're starting a riot."

My eyes widened. _'Dib, not yet!'_ I screamed in my head but on the outside I tried to stay relax and look around the room for that red button, my eyes landed on something behind a little box of glass that was behind the wall.

I looked at Purple to see that he was waving his hands frantically in the air, trying to tell the guard what to do over the alarm, so I took this as my chance.

I darted to the glass box, but there was no way I'd be able to open it. I lifted my fist and punched the glass, breaking it, little shards flying everywhere. I flinched when I felt shards of glass puncture the skin.

I shook my head and pressed the button, everything went silent. "You have Sixteen minutes to abandon the ship." A voice said from above our heads

Purple froze and the turned to look at me. "What did you do? That was only to self-destruct the ship if any enemies had gotten their hands on it!" Purple exclaimed, grabbing at his antennas in frustration.

I glared at him. "Get out of here." Then turned to the guard. "Get everyone, including the humans out of here. I will help." I told him and then held out my hand so that he could give me the keys.

"Fifteen minutes." The voice said again.

"Give me the keys." I told him as Purple ran out of the room.

The Guard gave me the spare keys and I ran to the cells, with him running after me, but when I got there I saw that every one was already out of their cells screaming and yelling in anger in the middle of them was Dib, pumping his fist in the air, a key in it, and in his other hand he grabbed a knocked out guard. He looked at me and smiled a sad smile… he knew what was going to happen. 'I'll miss you.' He mouthed and then his gaze went cold as he turned back to the angry mob. "Lets go!" he yelled out to the crowd and they cheered and they all ran in my direction.

I took in a deep breath, preparing myself and turned to the guard next to me. "Help me open the exit." I told him, pointing at the heavily locked exit.

He nodded and we both ran, the mob behind us catching up quickly.

We got to the exit and grabbed our keys, unlocking as many locks as we could before we could get trampled.

"Five minutes." The voice said.

"One more lock." I said and unlocked it, the opening slid down and I moved out of the way before I could get trampled by all the humans. Dib was the last one to leave looking at me with sadness in his eyes.

He gave me a quick hug. "I couldn't find Gir." He told me.

"I'll find him, you go." I told him.

His grip on me tightened. "Are you sure you want to stay on board?" he asked, pain in his voice.

A tear slid down my cheek. I hated goodbyes. "Yes, now go and get as far away from here as possible." I told him, pushing him out the exit.

He stumbled out of the ship but then when he touched foot on the ground, he turned back to look at me… I saw tears running down his cheeks. "We're family, Gaz… I'll never forget you." He told me and ran to catch up to the group of humans and Irkens that were running to get as far away from the massive as possible.

I looked over and saw my dads' grave and I smiled a light smile… "I'll see you soon dad." I murmured and ran to find Gir.

"Two minutes!" The voice said and the massive started to shake.

I ran around looking in every room until I found Gir sitting in Zim's chamber crying.

"Gir, we have to go now!" I told him, running up to his and grabbing him in my arms.

"Mastah!" he cried.

I sighed. "I miss him too Gir, but we have to get out of here." I told him and ran out of the room.

"One minute." They voice said.

"Almost there." I said, the exit in clear view.

I willed myself to run faster as Gir cried in my arms.

"thirty, seconds…. Twenty five, twenty four…" the voice kept counting down.

Just then there was an explosion by the exit, causing me to fall forward.

The exit started to tumble down, I looked at Gir. "Good bye Gir." I murmured and threw him out the exit and the exit tumbled down after him, closing me inside of the massive.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Gaz POV**_

I feel to my knees as the voice counted down.

"Ten… nine… eight…" it said.

I took in deep breaths and let them out as various explosions took place around me. I closed me eyes, a sense of fulfillment rushing through me. I have done my part in this world…

There was a huge explosion above me, and I couldn't help but look up as a huge chunk of metal hurtled towards me.

My breath caught in my throat as I hunched forward, my hands behind my head, eyes shut tightly as I waited for it to fall on me and squish me… but it never came.

Hesitant to do anything, I looked up and jumped away at the sight I took in.

"Zim? Is that really you… or am I already dead?" I asked, shock coursing through me, I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was Zim. He was holding up the piece of metal that was about to kill me. If I didn't know better I would have thought that he was alive.

He threw it in the other direction and took a step in my direction. "Gaz… I only have so much time to be down here, so you have to listen to me. Yes, it is I, Zim." He said smugly, like he would when he was alive.

I couldn't help but smile. "Zim, I missed you." I whispered as I tried to hug him, but arms went right through him.

"You aren't dead Gaz… I'm not going to let you die. You have so much to live for. I saw what you have ahead of you, and it's beautiful, it's what I wished I would be able to give to you, but I can't, I wasn't able to give it to you if I were alive Gaz." He whispered pushing back my bangs.

"Zim, I want to die… I want to be with you." I told him, desperately wanting to hold him, but my arms kept slipping through him.

"I'm sorry Gaz, but it's not your time… you may think that you have done everything you were supposed to do… but you haven't. You are destined to do so much more." Zim told me.

I shook my head, tears starting to blur my sight. "No… Zim, I want to be with you." I repeated.

"Gaz, there are things that you won't be able to understand, and this is one of them. Trust me Gaz. You have to keep living… do it for me." He whispered.

I couldn't say no. I let out a small sob and looked away. "I want to die Zim."

"I know you do… but I'm not going to let you." He told me.

Just then there was an explosion that rocked the whole massive, sending me flying in the other direction. Zim caught me just as my head was about to hit a broken piece of glass.

"Like I said… I'm not going to let you die." He said and pulled me up.

"Zim, why can't I die? Why don't you want me to be with you?" I asked him.

Zim just looked at me and gave me a small smile. "Because, you have a beautiful future, one that would be envied by many… and when it's over… I'll be there for you if you still want me, don't worry." He whispered and bent down to kiss my forehead.

"Zim…" I said. But he interrupted me.

"Gaz… go find an exit quick. I wish you a happy and long life. I'll see if I'll be able to visit you every once in a while." He whispered and he bent down to kiss me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and for once they stayed there, I kissed him back, salty tears mixing in. "I'll see you soon." I whispered once we separated.

He let out a small chuckle. "Don't count on it. You are going to have a long, healthy life." He whispered. And then looked into my eyes. "I love you Gaz." He whispered and then vanished.

"I love you too Zim." I murmured into the air and then shook my head… I have to survive for Zim… just this once.

Explosions were everywhere I turned, it was almost impossible for me to escape, but I saw a small opening out of the corner of my eye. I ran in that direction, but saw that it was too small, I kicked at the small opening, trying to bust it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Zim, if you really want me to survive, you better help me find an opening." I muttered into the air.

_**Dib POV**_

The whole crowd of humans and Irkens were on top of a faraway mountain, looking down at the remains of the massive. Somewhere in there was my sister. I was sitting down, tears burning in my eyes, the words' You don't know what you have until it's gone' bounced around my head.

Memories from my child hood kept coming back.

'"_Gaz, some bullies kept beating me up at school and miss Bitters only sat back and watched." I said, tears in my eyes, looking down at the many bruises in my arms and legs._

_Gaz looked up from her game slave and glared at me. "Not right now Dib." She muttered and stood up from the couch and walked out the door._

_I stiffly walked over to the couch and sat down wincing in pain as I tried to relax and turned on the T.V._

_I had fallen asleep after watching ten minutes of '__**Mysterious Mysteries'**__ but was jolted awake when the front door was slammed open._

_Gaz looked furious, she dragged in the two guys that had beaten me up. They looked battered and beaten up._

"_Say it." She snarled at them._

_They quivered under her dark glare and nodded then turned to look at me. "We're so sorry, please forgive us, oh mighty, freak." They pleaded on their knees._

_My eyes widened and I looked up at Gaz, she just shook her head. I looked back down at the ones who were quivering in fear. "N-no." I muttered and I looked up to see Gaz smile and evil smile._

"_You heard him." She growled with a smile as their eyes widened in fear and the shook their heads quickly. They ran out of the front door crying like little babies._

"_What was all that about?" I asked her._

"_Nothing Dib." She muttered and went back to playing her gameslave as she went to sit down next to me._

_I looked at her a smile on my face… I'm glad I have a sister that cares…_

I looked up to see something that moved towards us.

I stood up, it looked oddly familiar. I took off my glasses and wiped them clean then put them back on and squinted my eyes… then I froze. No way.

I ran in that direction, stumbling over and tripping on my way, but I stood back up and ran.

"Gaz!" I yelled out and hugged her.

She was crying, but she hugged me back.

"I thought you said you were going to stay there." I said against her face.

"He saved me." She kept repeating, I had no idea what she was talking about but I didn't care, she was alive… my sister was alive.

**_(A/N: Please Review You Guys! I Worked Hard On This Chapter! :))_**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Gaz POV**_

"Gaz." Dib whispered taking in a breath of relief. "I thought you were dead." He told me, embracing me again.

I couldn't stop crying, I couldn't breathe correctly, pain filled my lungs… I was alive, but I wasn't glad about it.

"He saved me." I kept murmuring.

"Gaz, what are you talking about?" Dib asked me, worry in his voice.

I looked over Dibs shoulder and froze, my crying stopped. Zim was standing by an empty cave. He looked at me and held his finger up to his lips in a shushing motion. He smiled at me one last time before he walked into the dark cave, disappearing out of my view.

My throat closed up as tears began to appear, starting to cloud my vision. "Goodbye Zim… I'll never forget you… never." I murmured and then clutched at Dibs trench coat, letting the tears out as I began to freely cry.

"Gaz! What's wrong?" he asked, patting the back of my head.

I shook my head, I couldn't talk.

Everyone around us turned to look at us, they looked amongst themselves and started to murmur.

"Don't think that just because the massive is gone that you humans are free, you are still our prisoners." I heard Purple say from behind us.

I started to tremble… not from weakness, not from pain… but from anger, something lit inside of me.

I ripped myself away from my siblings grip and turned to face Purple. "You are wrong!" I yelled out to him. "We are no one's!" I yelled out, wiping away my tears as I took steps to confront Purple.

Purple glared down at me. "How dare you disrespect me?" he yelled back.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from going any closer to Purple. I looked back to see that it was Dib. "Gaz… don't do this, don't push your luck." He whispered to me, his eyes wide in fear.

I shook my head and gave him a small smile. "Dib… when was the last time I backed out of a fight?" I asked him with a small laugh, feeling that I have gone off the deep end, and turned back to face Purple.

"I dare disrespect because you are on earth… you have no power here Purple." I growled at him, glaring up at him.

"It's Tallest Purple to you." He growled back at me.

"Well, _Purple,_ look around you. Your army is outnumbered… there are many more humans here than there are Irkens… and there are also those Irkens that do not wish to be ruled over by a fool like you… your odds on winning are slim to none, give up now, and I will give you whatever materials you need to get your butts off of this planet and any others near it. If you don't, well, then, the chances of you surviving are even slimmer." I warned him, stepping up to him and looking up at him.

He looked down at me and grinned. "Is that a threat?" he questioned.

"What do you think?" I asked him sarcastically.

He looked down at me and smiled an odd smile. "Do you really think that I'm going to be afraid of you? Ha! These filthy humans don't stand a chance against the Irken army, against all of our Irken weapons." Purple said, raising his hands in the air so to symbolize their greatness.

There was a murmur in the crowd, but I didn't take my glare off of Purple as he pointed at me. "And you, my dear… will be the first to die." He said, his hand raised as he slapped me, my head snapping to the side as blood ran down my cheek and neck. Purple's claw like finger cut against my cheek bone.

I let out a hiss of pain, my eyes watery, but I sucked it up and turned to look back up at him. "You are going to wish that you never did that." I growled at him, one of my eyes twitching in anger as I tried to contain my anger inside of me… but I could only be pushed so far.

"You could try to attack my army… but that will only result in the extinction of the human race." Purple warned.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw movement. I looked away from Purple to look at what was going on. To my shock, all of the humans had stood behind me, armed with homemade weapons that they were able to put together in the few hours that they had been out of the massive.

My eyes widened when I saw some of the Irken soldiers shift under their weight and look amongst each other. One of them took a step towards my direction and then looked back at the others, uncertainty filling his features. He took in a deep breath and ran behind me to stand amongst the humans.

The other Irken soldiers looked amongst themselves. About half of them walked to my side, the other half just kept their poker faces on and stared at Purple, waiting for their next command.

"Betrayers! You are a disgrace to your own kind." Purple growled at the Irkens behind me.

"Leave them alone." I snarled at him. "If it's a war you want… it's a war you'll get."


	35. Chapter 35

_**Gaz POV**_

Purple glared down at me. "Just because you have more soldiers than I do, does not mean that I should be afraid of you."

"I'm not telling you to be afraid of me, I'm telling you to leave and never come back. I don't want you here. You have done enough of unspeakable damage, you are not welcomed here, you've never been welcomed here… nor will you ever be." I told him, straitening my back, my voice full of power and pride.

"This world has something that I want, something that I need in order to be feared, to be honored." Purple exclaimed.

"You aren't taking anything that'll make a fool like you become powerful, leave and don't come back, this is your last chance." I told him, but it didn't seem to get through his thick head.

He looked behind me and then behind him. He sent the soldiers that he had left a signal. They backed away, but didn't take their eyes off of us. "We'll be back…" Purple trailed off and walked away, his soldiers following him.

I didn't take my eyes off of him as they walked off of the mountain. There was a tap on my shoulder and I made eye contact with one of the Irken soldiers. "Would you like us to leave also… or are we welcomed to stay on the planet?" the brave soldier asked.

I gave him a small smile. "You are all welcomed to stay as long as you need to." I told him and then turned to the rest of the human population.

I raised my hands in the air. "Humans and Irkens… We are free!" I yelled out, closing my eyes and enjoyed the noise of the crowd cheering

I took in a breath and enjoyed the sense of relief that flooded through me.

I opened them to see Dib smiling up at me; he walked to me and stood next to me, taking my hand and raising it in the air. "This is my sister, she came up with the plan that freed us… she was the one that sacrificed herself to save us… Three cheers!" he yelled out and they all roared.

"Gaz… they love you. Stay with us… be our leader." Dib said a smile on his face.

"I…" I was speechless… was a really cut out to be the leader of the human race.

I looked out into the crowd again and they smiled at me approvingly. I looked back at Dib, and thought to myself.

'Was this really what Zim meant? Was this really the life that he wanted to give me?' I questioned… something warmed me up and I knew the answer… this was it…

I nodded and smiled at Dib. "As long as you're my co-ruler, I accept." I said and punched his arm lightly.

He let out a laugh and held our hands up in the air. "To a new era! Where Irkens and humans shall live together." Dib yelled out.

"In peace." I finished and we all cheered.

Months went by and I haven't seen Zim, which saddened me, but I kept myself occupied by moving all the humans and Irkens back into the towns and cities.

There wasn't word of Purple or his army.

Dib and I moved back into our child hood home…

We looked at each other as we stepped into the house. The house was freezing cold… but welcoming us as if it missed us…

I broke down to the ground, tears in my eyes as I started to remember the past.

I saw a little girl running with a little boy chasing her, they were playing tag.

Just then the door flew open and in stepped a man with a white lab coat and goggles. "Calm down, and come hug your father." The man said.

"Daddy!" the little kids yelled and ran up to hug him.

"Well you're home early." A woman with purple hair like mine said, stepping out of the shadows and going to embrace the man.

"There was an explosion in the lab honey." The man said, happiness filling his features.

It was a picture perfect moment; the family was perfect, until the mother was killed in an experiment gone wrong.

The father brought home a robot that was meant to help the mother with the chores around the house… but it went haywire and killed her.

The father never forgave himself, he spent most of his days in his lab, trying to forget his past… but he never could.

I gasped as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Gaz! Gaz, what's wrong?" Dib asked me, pulling me into his arms.

"I miss them so much Dib." I told him.

Dib knew exactly what I was talking about. "Gaz, its okay… they're together now, they're looking down at us… they are still alive in our hearts." He said comforting me.

I looked up at him to see that he was trying to hold back some tears of his own but he failed and cried with me.

It seemed like hours went by and we decided to call it a night.

I grabbed my blanket and pillow and went outside, lying down on the cool grass; I looked up at the stars.

I saw them start to move to form my parents… they were holding hands.

Off to the side was Zim, staring at them longingly…

The three of them looked down at me and smiled.

My parents waved goodbye and then walked away… while Zim stayed put. He looked down at me and mouthed the words _**'I'll wait for you… I don't care how long it takes.'**_

I smiled a sad smile... I miss him. "You better." I told him and then shut my eyes, ready to go to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

As the days went by, I realized that Purple had said that he was going to come back... that meant that there was going to be hell.

I decided that it was best to be prepared than regret what is to come.

I looked up at Dib. "I hope this works." I muttered.

"It better, if it doesn't and Purple comes back… we're screwed." Dib muttered back, fixing his glasses so that they would be even.

I sighed and straitened my back, making sure that my head was up, feet equal distance apart as I walked out into the opening. "You have been chosen out of the many humans and Irkens… to fight for our freedom." I exclaimed, power in my voice.

The humans and Irkens in front of me murmured amongst themselves in disbelief. "I really don't think that she should be our leader anymore." One of them whispered. "Maybe I should have stayed on Purple's side." Another one said out loud to himself.

"I look back at the reason that we are here, free today… is because we earned it. We fought for it, we hoped and dreamed… and those dreams had come true. But those dreams will soon become nightmares if Purple comes back.

"For those of you that didn't hear, Purple had warned me that they would come back, and I don't think it's to have a tea party. This is the only way to freedom… to fight for it!" I told them, my voice growling louder and louder with every word that I said.

"We did it once, we could do it again. For the good of human and Irkens on planet earth!" I yelled out, raising my fist in the air.

The crowd in front of me roared in approval as their fists went up in the air. "For the good of the earth inhabitants!" they yelled out.

I felt a smile stretch across my face. "Now, it's time to train." I told them.

"Gaz, who is going to train them?" he asked.

"Don't worry, out of all of these people at least some of them have to know how to fight." I told him. "Now, who among you know how to train others?" I asked the crowd.

Slowly one by one, all of the Irkens hands went up and only about three of the humans hands shot up in the air too.

I smiled. "Let's get ready for the worst." I yelled out.

Months went by as we worked our way to perfection… whatever Purple had planned, we'll be ready for it.

"Jason! Hit lower, the Pak is on the back of an Irken, not on their chest." I yelled at the young man in front of me, this guy could get the hint that we weren't fighting humans, we were fighting Irkens.

Jason in front of me nodded and finally did something right and hit the mannequin hard enough with his stick on the back to break through the touch material and shatter his stick. I smiled at him. "Took you long enough." I said with a laugh.

He rolled his eyes but smiled. "Better late than never." He said and walked away to the next station so that he could learn how to help a wounded soldier.

It was time for my break, grabbing a sand which and some water and went to sit down on the cool grass while I watched all of the earth's soldiers practice fights in front of me.

"Gaz, I need to talk to you." Dib said walking over from the tent that was set up for him.

"Dib, every time you say something like that, something bad happens." I said through a mouthful of sandwich.

Dib shook his head. "Purple's going to be here tomorrow." He whispered, low enough for only me to here.

I sighed, putting my sandwich on a napkin, my appetite gone. "I knew this was going to happen… at least we're ready for it." I muttered, looking up at the darkened clouds that were above us.

"Maybe we should go inside of our tents, it looks like it's about to rain." Dib muttered.

"I think it'd be nice a refreshing for the soldiers to practice in the rain, it looks like they are sweating bullets." I told him.

"They'll get sick Gaz." Dib muttered.

I didn't respond to him, instead I just looked up at the sky, little drops of water droping on my face. I thought I heard hisses of pain in the background, but I blocked it out… what is another way to stop Purple from attacking us?

I looked over at Dib to ask him, but noticed that he had run off.

The rain started to pour. I sat up when I started to hear shrieks. "What's going on?" I said to myself as I saw all of the Irkens rolling around the ground in pain.

"Get them in the medical tent." I ordered, jumping up and getting a hold of one of the thrashing ones.

I looked down at the Irken and panicked when I saw smoke rolling off of him. "Jason!" I called out.

He turned and ran to me. "What is it Gaz? Are you hurt?" he asked desperately, brushing away the blond wet hair that was bothering his black eyes.

"Not me, him." I said pointing down at the smoking alien. "Help me get him to the tent." I told him.

Jason nodded and got hold of one side of him while I got the other side and we walked to the tent.

"Gaz, I've been meaning to talk to you." Jason told me as we entered the tent.

"Right now is not a good time Jason." I told him as we set down the Irken on a bed.

I walked out, trying not to get in the way of any of the others bringing inside the Irkens. Jason trailed after me. "Gaz, I think it's pretty important." He said.

I ran out into the field, grabbing the last Irken that was laying there and trying to carry her inside. Jason took her out of my arms and into his. "I'll take that." He said, and walked to the tent.

I walked after him. "We'll talk about it later." I told him as I looked back to make sure that no one was left behind.

"Will all of these Irkens fit in there?" he asked as he set the Irken down on one of the cold metal chairs.

"Yeah, the tent should be big enough." I told him.

"Gaz…" Jason trailed off and looked down at the ground.

"Well, spit it out Jason." I told him as I sat down on the ground, watching all the doctors and nurses rush to try to learn what had caused such a horrific thing to the Irkens.

"Look, Gaz, I've known you for quite a while now…" he said, trailing off again.

"Look, Jason, if you aren't going to go straight out with this, don't waste my time." I told him, I hatted when he babbled.

"Gaz… if we survive through all of this… will you go out with me?" he said, sitting down so that he was looking into my eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

"I… I need to think." I murmured and walked away before he could say anything to me.

I can't do that… Zim swore that he would wait for me… I have to do the same for him. I pondered all of this throughout the whole night as I tried to sleep in my tent, but I simply couldn't go to sleep.

That's when I heard a gun being fired. "Get away!" I heard Dib yell.

I sat up in my sleeping bag, maybe I'm just dreaming.

I got up and stepped out of the tent, stretching my cramped muscles. But as I stretched, I froze. I heard faint stomping. I spun around to see the Irken army coming closer at an incredible speed.

Another gunshot rung in my ears. "Are you deaf? I said get away!" Dib yelled out.

"Nice shot… my turn." I heard Purples sinister laugh.

Without thinking I ran in the direction of Dib's tent, ripping it open it in time to see that Purple was aiming an Irken gun at Dib.

My heart sped up, I acted on instinct, I was so stupid, why couldn't I just tackle Purple? I just had to jump in front of Dib didn't I?

Purple pulled the trigger as I jumped in front of the green laser that shot out of the gun and hit me.

My jaw slacked as I looked down to see a gaping hole in my chest. I looked back up to see Purples smirk stretch to a full out smile. "I told you Gaz. I told you that I would return." He said as I fell back next to Dib. I couldn't move, I was paralyzed, I was slowly dying.

"Gaz!" Dib yelled out and crouched down next to me, picking me up in his arms, my blood splattering on the floor and onto him. "What the hell did you do?" he yelled at Purple disbelief in his eyes. "You said that you weren't going to do any harm to her if I did this!" I heard Dib yell, I couldn't believe my ears.

"I thought you knew me better than this Dib. Do you really think that I would let you control me like a puppet? Huh?" Purple yelled as my vision started to fade.

"Look, you said that the human race would be safe if I let you escape." Dib said, clutching me to him tightly.

Purple chuckled a dark chuckle. "You puny human. You are so gullible." He said, lifting the Irken gun again, aiming it at me. "Now to finish you off." Purple said and fired at me again several times, overkill, I screamed in agony, and my eyes slowly slid closed.

"You're going to pay for this Purple." Dib growled tears running down his cheek as he stared up at Purple, pure hatred written all over his features. I fought back the darkness that was coming, I had to tell Dib that he had to be strong.

"Dib…" I managed to say, but he didn't hear me.

"I'm afraid that I have already won this war Dib." Purple said.

And with a great pain in my heart, I saw Purple smile a sinister smile and hold up the gun again… this time, he aimed for Dib. "Good bye filthy human." He said and shot at Dib.

Dib couldn't defend himself as he fell back with the impact of the ray. His hold on me disappearing completely and I rolled out of his arms to the ground face down.

I heard gargling sounds and the silence. I heard footsteps coming in my direction and dirt was kicked in my face.

"I knew you were still alive, you just had to see what I was going to do with your brother. This is what you get for destroying the massive and rising up against me. If you have a next life, know your place, you are worthless." He said as he shot me with one final ray and then everything went black.

"Gaz! You aren't supposed to be here! Why did you run in there! Dib was going to die anyways!"

I blinked and looked around; I wasn't in Dibs tent anymore. I looked around to see that everything was foggy beyond belief, a light fire on the ground. I jumped away and bumped into someone.

I looked up to see who it was. "Z-Zim?" I whispered, shocked.


	38. Chapter 38

"Zim!" I exclaimed and threw my arms around him. "Where am I?" I asked him as I pulled away.

"You're in my personal hell Gaz." Zim said as he shook his head, his arms circling around my waist. "I've missed you… but you shouldn't be here." Zim said, one of his hands going to cup my chin so that I could look into his eyes.

"That doesn't matter anymore, because I am here." I whispered to him, my hand going up to cup his cheek.

He leaned into it with a tortured look on his face. "Gaz… you have to leave." Zim whispered to me.

I shook my head. "I'm not going to leave you now that I have you." I told him inching closer and closer to him.

"Gaz… you're supposed to be with the humans, not here with me." Zim said.

"I don't want to be over there." I told him.

"Gaz… I'm sorry." He managed to say as he ripped himself away from me.

"Zim?" I asked. He had his back to me. It was stiff; his antennas were pressed against the back of his head. "Zim?" I asked again, worried.

"Leave." I heard him growl.

"You have to be kidding, I just got here." I said scratching the back of my neck.

Zim shook his head, but didn't turn to look at me.

"I said leave. I don't want you here." He growled.

"No. Stop lying. Those humans could take care of themselves. Jason is up there and he is a natural born leader. They don't need me." I told him.

"Yes they do. Look Gaz." Zim muttered as he lifted his claw in front of him and slashed his glove through the air creating some sort of hole in it.

"How-" I started to say but the sight in front of me caught my eye.

"This is how I'm able to see everything from here." Zim said pointing to the hold in the air. "We could see them, they can't see us." He said as he pointed to the scene that was going on in front of us.

It was the training grounds, it was pitch black outside… but I could see outlines of them. On the ground laid a portion of the human army, holes in all of their chests where their hearts are supposed to be, blood pouring out of them, the moon light making it sparkle as it slipped onto the grass next to their bodies.

My eyes started to tear up. I worked with these people… They were my friends, they were my people. I had to turn away. I didn't want to see any of that, I didn't want to see them this way, I wanted to remember them smiling, having a good time… I wanted to remember them when they were alive, not like this.

"No Gaz. Look at what happened after you left. Look at the damage that was done because you weren't there to stop it. Because you weren't able to watch your brother die, you caused this." Zim said grabbing my chin and turning my head so that I would look at the horrible image.

Tears dripped out of my eyes and rolled down my cheeks, I shook my head in denial. "No, Jason was there, he was my plan B." I said as I looked at all the fallen bodies.

"You're plan B didn't work Gaz. Look at all the damage that was caused here. Gaz, he ran away." Zim said as he let go of my chin so that he could point in the distance.

My heart sank… I thought that I would be able to trust Jason… but what I saw proved me wrong. He was running away, abandoning everyone. My tears dried up as I realized that these humans do need me.

"Where are the others?" I asked Zim, not looking away from the form that was running off in the distance.

Zim stepped away and slashed his claws through the air behind us. "They're evacuating the citizens of the nearby towns and cities. You better hurry up before Purple and his army gets there." Zim said as he pointed and what looked like a lifeless city.

I nodded my head. "One problem though."

"And what is that?" he asked looking away from the image in front of us.

"How will I get there?" I asked him.

"About that. You won't have your body anymore, that's completely useless, you'll be there in spirit, to guide the humans into victory; you won't be able to do much other than that." Zim said. "You don't know how much this pains me." He whispered.

"What?" I asked him.

"I finally have you at arm's reach." He whispered as he pulled me into an embrace. "But then I have to let you go." He said as he lifted his hand to caresses my cheek.

"I'll be back." I whispered back.

He shook his head. "I'm trapped here Gaz… I don't want you to be trapped here either." He said as he looked into my eyes.

I shook my head. "I'll find a way to get you out of here. I promise." I told him.

Zim chuckled. "Gaz, you're brother trapped me here. I can't get out of this personal hell until he says so… but he died. I'm trapped here forever." He said.

"Why did he trap you here? And how?" I asked him. Dib knew that I loved Zim, why would he do this to me?

"He never trusted me Gaz. You know that." Zim said with a small smile as he tucked my hair behind my ears. "He's been in the paranormal business long enough to learn a few secrets." Zim said.

I laid my head against his chest. "I don't want to leave you." I whispered to him.

"But you have to in order to save humanity. It was my fault that this is all happening. If only I would have never brought the armada here. If only I could have just left you alone… if only I was never a defect." Zim whispered as he laid his head on top of mine.

"Don't think like that Zim. Everything is going to be okay. You'll see." I whispered.

"Good bye Gaz." He whispered as he stepped away from me.

I shook my head. "Give me just one kiss goodbye Zim." I said.

He smiled a small smile as he cupped my chin. I looked into his eyes and I saw unshed tears pilling up. "I love you." He murmured as he bent down to kiss me.

I savored every second of the kiss, I missed this. Zim was the one that pulled away and pointed to the hole that he made in the air. "Jump out and that'll take you where you want to go." he said as he turned to look away, his head down.

I turned to face the hole and took in a deep breath. Before I jumped out I turned to look at him for a brief second to see that he had turned to see me leave. "I love you too Zim." I muttered and jumped out of the hole.

I plummeted to the ground. I looked up to see Zim trying to jump out after me but he couldn't. There was some sort of shield that blocked him from leaving. He looked down at me and waved good bye as the hole started to close up.

"And I'll always love you… no matter what Zim. I'll find a way to get you out of that hell. I'll find a way." I whispered as the cold hard ground hit my back.

**_(A/N: You guys! Don't forget to review! I would love if this story had around two hundred reviews by the time that it's done.)_**


	39. The Deal

I sat up from my spot on the ground, brushing away tears that weren't there. "I so hate you right now Dib." I growled under my breath as I stood up and brushed myself off.

"I'll get you out of there Zim… soon, but I have some unfinished business to attend to."  
>I whispered as I made my way towards where the Irken army had settled down for the night.<p>

"Purple… you're going to pay." I snarled as I picked up my pace heading towards the huge tent that they had placed in the smack dab middle of the little camp of theirs.

No one saw me as I passed them, it was as if I wasn't there, which in a way was true, they couldn't really see me, unless I wanted them too.

I went right past the guards that were stationed in front of the tent and entered it. "Purple." I growled at him. He was sitting in his desk, pen in hand and papers sprawled out in front of him.

"Took you a while." He smirked not looking away from his papers.

"You've been expecting me?" I questioned as I walked closer to him.

"Yes in fact. I've studied your kind for a while actually, and this spirit that you've become is anything but a surprise to me. I've been expecting you for some time now. Have a seat." He said gesturing to a chair that was next to him.

I eyed him warily but sat down either way.

"Just as I suspected, you're freezing." Purple said putting down the pen and turning to look at me. "Well?" he asked.

"I came to warn you Purple." I told him.

"Warn me? Of what?" he asked with a smirk.

"You are going to lose everything if you go up against the human army Purple; we know things that you may wish we didn't." I told him crossing my legs and folding my arms behind my head as I smirked at him.

"Gaz, there's a reason that I killed both you and your brother." Purple said smirking in return.

"Oh?" I responded with a yawn.

Purple rolled his eyes and leaned back against his chair. "Yep, without you guys, the human army is completely spineless, they are nothing, they won't move unless ordered too, this is to my advantage." Purple said yawning mockingly.

"Oh is that so? What makes you say that I won't go back?" I asked him.

"Oh a little thing called bribery." Purple said standing up and walking to the other side of the tent to get some sort of pouch and walked back to the desk.

"Purple I'm dead, money won't do anything for me." I told him with a roll of my eyes.

He smirked at me. "How far are you willing to go in order to save Zim from his imprisonment?" Purple asked me waving the pouch in front of my face.

My eyes widened. "What?" I whispered.

"This thing that I have in my hands, this pouch, it contains the powder that Zim needs to escape his personal hell, and this will be yours… with the condition of you giving up on human kind." Purple said tauntingly.

I blinked up at him shaking my head. "How do I know that you aren't lying?" I asked him. "And a more important question… how do you know about Zim?"

"You could be so slow at times Gaz. Dib may be the one that imprisoned him, but I was the one that told him to imprison your lover." Purple said. "This is what Dib used to imprison your lover Gaz, this is what he used to put Zim in his personal hell." He said waving the little pouch in front of me again.

"Why would he listen to you?" I asked him not taking my eyes away from the little ouch afraid that it might vanish into thin air.

"For his beloved sister and the sake of human kind… he would have done anything." Purple said with a laugh. "That was his weakness… and I hit him hard with it."

"You bastard." I growled at him and stood up on the table jumping at him but I went straight through him and landed on the ground.

He started to laugh again. "Oh Gaz, you can't touch me in the form you are in."

I growled at him but then tried to calm down. "Why isn't Dib here like I'm here?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I don't have all the answers Gaz." Purple said smirking as he went to sit down, setting the pouch on the desk. "I have no use for this, but you do." Purple said pushing the pouch a little in my direction. "But this will come at a price, and you know what it is. I'll give you some time to think it through, you know where I am, but as for now… get out."


	40. Chapter 40

I glared at Purple but a little ticking noise caught my attention.

"Do you hear that?" I asked him as I looked around the tent.

"Stop stalling and get out!" he growled.

I looked past him to see an hour glass sitting on a book case; it was rocking side to side. The weird thing is that instead of sand some sort of glitter inside.

I calmly ignored Purples threats and floated my way towards it, completely mesmerized by the glitter. "What is this supposed to be?" I whispered to myself as my hand went through it, trying to grab it.

After several failed attempts to grab it I grew frustrated.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" I heard Purple growl at me.

The hourglass started to rock harder. I swung at it and somehow managed to make it fall forward.

"No!" I heard Purple yell as he dove for it, but it was too late.

The hour glass hit the ground and shattered, letting the glitter free.

I floated there and watched as Purple scrambled to get out of the tent while still trying to get up.

What was in the hour glass that caused Purple to be so… frightened? Should I be afraid?

Before I had time to respond to my own question the glitter that was spilled across the ground started to form some sort of shape, then it seemed to expand until it reached a form that I knew all too well.

"Dib?" I questioned shocked beyond belief, but he didn't respond. He was glaring at a Purple that kept tripping on his robe.

"Purple." He growled as he walked in his direction, a trail of glitter falling to the ground behind him as his fists clenched and unclenched in anger.

Purple froze and quickly stood up and dusted himself off and sent Dib a cheesy smile.

"How long did you plan to keep me trapped in that hour glass? Wasn't it enough that you turned me into a billion tiny shards of metal?" Dib growled at him.

"You said that you didn't know where he was!" I exclaimed, floating my way towards them.

Dib looked back at me with a sigh of relief. "Good, he hasn't done any damage to you." He said his hand going up to his chest.

"Dib… I don't know if you remember, but he was the one that killed me." I told him folding my arms in front of me.

Dib blinked at me. "That's why you're a ghost…" he said to himself nodding his head slightly but then shook it. "Gaz… I wasn't there… Purple trapped me in that hour glass for quite some time now." He explained.

I turned back to Purple. "What is he talking about?" I asked him with a glare.

"I'm not saying anything." He stated.

Dib lifted his hand and slapped Purple, there was a loud smack that rang across the tent, and then there was a scream of agony that came from Purple.

Dib grabbed him from the front of his robe and lifted him in the air so that he was looking up at Purple.

"Tell her what you did." He growled at him shaking him violently.

"Okay! Okay, fine!" he said clawing at the shards of metal that was Dibs arms.

Dib turned around and set Purple down on a chair. "Start talking." He said.

Purple glared up at Dib and shook his head.

Dib lifted his hand threateningly and Purple started to shake in fear, his hands went up to shield his face. "I trapped Dib long before I killed you." He said. "I made a clone, I had to have someone on the inside." Purple said.

I stared at him. "How did you do all of this?" I exclaimed, my brain numb.

Purple glared at me but sighed. "While I was trying to find a place to settle the troops I came across an old woman. She had a huge book of spells that called out to me. When her back was turned I stole it." He said as he pointed to the book shelf on the other side of the tent.

I floated my way towards it and reached for the oldest book on the shelf but my hands went straight through it. I sighed and turned back to him. "So it wasn't really Dib that doomed Zim… it was you." I growled at him.

"Technically, it wasn't me… it was Dib's clone." Purple said with a smirk. "Gaz… our deal is still up, the humans… or Zim?" he asked an evil tint in his eyes.

"Gaz, what is he talking about?" Dib asked confusion in his eyes as he scratched his metal hair.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Author POV**_

"No! Gaz! No! Leave me in here!" Zim desperately called out, but he knew she could hear nothing.

How could he have forgotten to tell her about her brother? He's been locked up in there since they started training their army.

His window began to shut itself and he growled. "No, I'm not done watching." He growled as his claws slashed through it again and looked down at Gaz.

"Don't be stupid Gaz! Save the humans… don't leave them alone." Zim growled his fist smashing against the small window that he had opened up.

"I choose Zim." Gaz muttered, not being able to look at Dib.

Zim's eyes widened. "You fool! No!" he yelled out. "Don't you see? He'll trap you in here too!" but Gaz didn't hear him.

Purple stood up, pushing past Dib and grabbed the pouch. "Follow me." Purple said an evil grin on his face as he stepped outside.

Zim pulled on his antennas in frustration. "Gaz! You idiot!" he kept muttering.

Gaz's heart was flipping in her chest as she floated behind Purple. "Gaz wait. Are you sure you're making the right decision?" Dib asked her.

Zim sighed in relief.

"I mean, I don't really know what's going on, but when humanity is on the line… you have to listen to reason… not to your emotions. Think this through Gaz." Dib said.

"She already made her choice." Purple growled.

"Think it through Gaz." Dib insisted.

Gaz blinked and groaned in annoyance. "Damn, I hate this responsibility." She growled but sighed. "Fine… let's go lead the humans." She mumbled, her heart breaking, but she had to put that pain aside.

She floated past Purple and out of the tent, not waiting for Dib.

Dib sighed, knowing that his sister had made the right choice. "Well, time to show you what you get when you mess with a Membrane." Dib growled cracking his metallic fingers.

Purples eyes widened as he took a step back, accidentally dropping the pouch as he ran to get the guards.

Dib smirked and reached down to grab the pouch and then the old book that Purple had mentioned and ran out of there as fast as he could before the guards could get to him.

Zim saw this happen and he smiled, a sigh of relief escaping him as he backed away from the window, a small smile on his face. "Humanity owes you one Dib." Zim said chuckling.

"Where are you going Gaz? From what I heard back there, Zim is in his personal hell, shouldn't we go save him?" Dib asked dangling the pouch in front of her.

Gaz's eyes widened. "How'd you get that?" she asked him.

"Purple dropped it on his way to get his guards, and while he was gone, I grabbed the book." He said holding it up to her.

Gaz managed to smile through her shock and grab onto her brother's arm, but it slipped through.

She frowned, but then smiled again and motioned him to follow her as she floated in the direction of where she had fallen.

"We better be quick about this though, the guards may be looking for me." Dib said as Gaz stopped.

"Here." Gaz mumbled as she looked up.

Zim looked own and watched the whole thing happen beneath him.

Dib sat down and opened the book trying to find something as Gaz looked up at Zim. He knew she couldn't see him, but he knew that soon she would.

Zim saw Dib smile and then starting to chant something.

For some strange reason, Zim couldn't hear him. He saw Dib set the book down and open the pouch that was in his other hand, standing up and reaching his hand inside the pouch grabbing a fist full of powder and throwing it up in Zim's direction.

At first they were some sort of dust that only reached halfway, much to Zim's disappointment, but then a wind picked up and the seemed to go even higher… Zim squinted when he saw that the dust was forming some sort of arrow as it approached quickly.

Zim quickly jumped out of the way just as the arrow went through the bottom of the cell he was held hostage in.

Zim's eyes widened when he looked around to see that the floor was cracking. He slowly backed away from the danger, but found that it was no use as the floor started to crumble and a massive hole was created.

"Jump Zim!" he heard Dib yell as he noticed that the hole was starting to close up again.

Zim, determined to get out of this hell, jumped into the massive hole just as it was about to close up. He sighed in relief as he looked up to see that this wasn't some sort of messed up dream… this was actually happening… he was free. He looked down to see that the ground was fast approaching so he closed his eyes and braced for impact.

_**A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update! X) Don't forget to review!**_


	42. Chapter 42

Zim landed on the ground without a noise. Blinking he sat up only to be tackled back down by another ghost. "Gaz?" he asked as his arms wrapped around the ghostly body that was trying to suffocate him.

Gaz tightened her arms around his torso, burying her head into his neck a large smile on her face as she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Gaz sat back on his lap and looked him in the eye, her huge smile turning into a frown as she raised her hand and let it fly against his cheek making his head snap in the other direction. Even though he's a ghost, that doesn't mean he gets to escape her wrath.

"Ow! What was that for?" Zim exclaimed pushing her off his lap as he sat up and rubbed his cheek, a slight pout on his face. He removed his hand, letting it drop to his side; on his cheek was a pink handprint.

"That was for making me leave you all alone over there." Gaz said, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and kissing him. "And that's for coming back." She whispered against his mouth once they separated.

There was a cough behind them, ruining the moment completely. "I'm sorry you guys, but I'm pretty sure Purple is after us and his guards right behind him." Dib said, with a roll of his metallic eyes.

Gaz sighed and got up, pulling Zim up with her. "I'm not done with you just yet." Gaz warned him with a point of her finger but she didn't let go of his hand. "What do we do now?"

Dib blinked and shrugged. "Which way are the humans settled?" he asked her.

Gaz sighed. "We are so not prepared for this."

"Don't worry, I know where to go." Zim said, tugging on her hand and heading in the opposite direction of the camp where Purple was stationed.

"How do you know where to go and not Gaz?" Dib asked Zim about an hour after hiking, he was beginning to doubt that Zim knew what he was doing.

"Shut up Dib. The almighty Zim always knows where to go! Do not doubt Zim!" Zim yelled out at him.

"Stop arguing you two." Gaz growled at them, she has had enough of their bickering. It's only been an hour and here they were arguing. "Zim, are we almost there?" she asked him.

"Straight ahead should be your old town. Some of the humans should be there hidden." Zim explained as he floated ahead of them, floating through a bunch of trees and bushes.

Gaz and Dib followed him and stopped when they saw an old familiar road, the road to their hometown. "This is it! Zim, how'd you know where to go?" Gaz asked as they made their way down the road.

"It's no big deal; I just kept tabs on the humans while I was in my hell." Zim said with a shrug.

"How could you do that?" Dib asked him as he picked up his pace to catch up to Gaz and Zim.

"It's a long story." Zim said as the town came into view.

"Okay, let's spread out. I think that they would stick in a group so they have to be bundled up together in a big building." Gaz said, thinking to herself out loud as they stopped at an intersection.

"There's the public library, the school, and the community center." Dib said. "I call the library." Dib said walking in the other direction, not waiting for Gaz or Zim to respond.

"The school and the community center are in the same direction." Zim said tugging on Gaz's hand so that they could start moving again.

"How many humans do you think survived?" Gaz murmured.

"Not much, they are certainly on the verge of extinction because of this… I'm sorry." He murmured.

"What are you talking about Zim; you have nothing to be sorry about." Gaz said pulling her to him and throwing her arm over his shoulder.

But Zim didn't even smile. "If only you would have let me die back when this all started… this would have never happened." He mumbled.

Gaz looked at him with a small smile. "It's too bad, huh? I fixed you, what a shame." She said lightly with a shrug of her shoulders.

Zim looked at her with bewilderment in his eyes. "Are you saying you regret that you saved me?" he asked a little hurt.

Gaz tried to remove her hand from his shoulders but Zim's hand went to stop it and keep it in place.

"I just repeated what you told me Zim. I just used different words; I never said it was my opinion. On one hand, I'm glad I saved you. On the other hand I think you're right. But it is too late to go back now, we are in this together." Gaz said with a tight nod of her head.

Zim sent her a small smile and threw his own arm over her shoulder bringing her even closer to him than she already was. "Of course Gaz. Always." He said kissing her cheek making it turn a light pink.

Gaz let her head rest on his shoulder as they floated towards the school.

They made their way to the front steps of the school a human ran out of it, running right through them with tears in her eyes.

Gaz and Zim looked at each other and where about to go after her when three of Purple's guards ran past them tackling the girl to the ground and chaining her up.

Zim's and Gaz's jaws fell. "How the hell did they get here before us?" Gaz growled as she tried to go help the girl but Zim's hand stopped her.

She turned back to look at him with a glare. "What? Can't you see she needs our help?" she exclaimed.

"We can't help her Gaz." Zim stated, but he was pissed too.

"What? Why?" she exclaimed.

"You're a ghosts Gaz. Think it through, they can't even see you and you can't touch them." A voice behind them said.

"Purple! How'd you get here before us!" Gaz exclaimed as she turned around, she knew that voice anywhere.


End file.
